The Luckiest
by Collide
Summary: Syaoran had the perfect summer. One night before he returned to Hong Kong for school he had a one night stand with a stranger. He never thought he would see Sakura again, but when his Japanese marks go down, Yelan sends him to Tomoeda where he finds Sakur
1. Perfect Summer

*Ok, so this is my newest fic to date. It's going to have some lemon/language, just warning you all. The fic will be centering on Syaoran and Sakura mostly, but there's going to be Eriol and Tomoyo parts for everyone too. Anyway, please please please read this fic and review it. They aren't just for statistics sake, they're a tool to help me make the fic better. So help a kid out and send one out even if you hate it completely!*  
  
The Luckiest  
  
Chapter One: Perfect Summer  
  
~Syaoran~  
  
It's been a perfect summer. I've spent almost the whole three months on a trip around the world, seeing sights and taking in things others have never even dreamed about. I've everywhere from the Parthenon and Eiffel Tower to the Statue of Liberty and the Grand Canyon. I've tasted foods from almost every continent. I've done things I would normally never see myself doing. I went ice fishing with an Eskimo, and I hunted crocodiles with an Australian aborigine. It couldn't have been a better way to usher in my senior year of high school. And to end the summer-long trip, I'm heading to England to see my cousin Eriol for the first time in several years.  
  
~Omniscient~  
  
Inside a large airport in Birmingham England, a tall young man in his late teens stood alone. He was handsome, with shaggy blue hair covering his head and brushing ever so slightly in his soft grayish blue eyes. The only thing keeping the hair out of his eyes was a pair of glasses. He wore olive khakis that were baggy on his thin frame, and a white button down collared shirt that hung un-tucked at the bottom. He leaned against a white post in the airport quietly, his eyes closed as he waited for the plane to land. His head lifted at the sound of the intercom announcing the arrival of his awaited guest's flight. Straightening up, the young man watched the people file off the plane one by one until someone caught his eye.  
  
He was also tall, almost taller the young man who was waiting, and appeared to be around the same age. He had unruly hair the color of dark chocolate. Hard amber eyes stared out between spikes of hair, watching the world around him move with cautious study. Clad in baggy black cargo pants and a black sweatshirt with a foreign band name written across the chest, the young man looked more like a dangerous street punk than the person who was waiting on him remembered. He looked around for a moment, his handsome young face scanning the airport for a sign of familiarity. The youth who was waiting waved his sign, catching the attention of the other young man, who grabbed up his backpack and started for the other person.  
  
"How long were you going to let me sit there and look stupid?" the newly arriving young man asked the blue haired one, who smirked slyly and slapped the brunette's back.  
  
"Good to see you too, Syaoran." He stated, and the other young man broke into a grin. The two of them walked down to the luggage claim to retain Syaoran's luggage, catching up as they went.  
  
"So what do you have in mind for us to do this weekend, Hiiragazawa?" Syaoran asked, brushing some rogue hair from his eyes as he looked to his companion. The other boy chuckled.  
  
"Oh you know I have something in mind. But you have to meet my girlfriend first. She and her best friend are going to be coming in on another flight in about an hour." He replied, grabbing a bag and tossing it to Syaoran, who caught it easily and set it down.  
  
"Eriol, is her friend hot?" Syaoran asked as his friend tossed yet another bag at him. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Picking up one of the bags, he walked along with Syaoran to the terminal the girls would be arriving at.  
  
"I couldn't tell you. I mean, she's pretty . . . but hot I can't say." Eriol mused, looking up at the ceiling as if he were trying to remember what the girl his love was bringing even looked like. Syaoran nodded, his mind wandering.  
  
"So tell me what we're going to do this weekend. If we're just going to sit around the pool at your place, then I GUESS I can deal with that." Syaoran stated, earning a grin from Eriol.  
  
"There's going to be plenty of lounging, but there is a club I want to take you all out to. It's called the Metro, and it's mad." Eriol replied, and Syaoran's eyes sparkled. He was known to party, and party a little too hard sometimes. Syaoran was just into that kind of thing.  
  
"Hey they're here! The flight must have been running early or something." Eriol announced, getting up from the floor and watching the terminal for his lovely to come through. Syaoran stood up as well, holding one arm with the other and waiting for the girls to come out. Secretly he hoped the friend was hot; then he would at least have some eye candy for the weekend. People walked off the plane and greeted their loved ones, and finally Syaoran saw Eriol's eyes light up. He turned his attention to who was walking toward him and his eyes widened.  
  
She was gorgeous. Tall and sweet looking, with striking amethyst eyes and long black hair reaching past her shoulders and stopping at the middle of her back, she looked like she had just stepped out of a modeling session. She wore a short green skirt with a pink golf shirt, and white tennis shoes. She stopped in front of Eriol and wrapped her arms around him tightly, their lips touching in a sweet kiss. They parted, and Eriol pointed out Syaoran, who was still staring in awe.  
  
"This is Tomoyo, my girlfriend. She's from Japan. Tomoyo, this is my cousin Syaoran." Eriol said, introducing Syaoran to the young woman. Tomoyo nodded and Syaoran returned her nod with his own.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Eriol asked, and Tomoyo looked around quickly, as if she forgot her best friend. She pointed and called out the girl's name, and Syaoran glanced in the direction of Tomoyo's outstretched finger, not believing that any other woman on this earth could be as gorgeous as she was.  
  
One look at the girl walking toward him, and he decided that he was wrong.  
  
"Tomoyo, if you would have run out of that plane any faster I would have thought it were on fire." Sakura scolded playfully to her best friend as she walked up to the trio. Syaoran couldn't make a sound as he looked her over. She was truly the most amazing sight he had seen all summer.  
  
She had a perfect body; not too big and not too small. Her hair was a rich honey gold, and cascaded in pretty waves to about the same length as her friends'. She wore a baby blue shirt over her strappy white dress, leaving the buttons undone. The girl was petite, but had a killer set of legs on her. What caught the teen most though were Sakura's intensely soulful eyes. He had never in his life seen eyes that shade of green before. Syaoran gulped, a lump forming in his throat. This kid was purity in its best form, an angel fallen from Heaven just for him. Sakura looked at Syaoran and smiled, and he felt his heart leap into his throat.  
  
"Syaoran, this is Tomoyo's friend Sakura." Eriol stated, motioning to Sakura, who blushed slightly as Syaoran smiled at her, his amber eyes still retaining their dumbstruck look.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Sakura said quietly, her voice melodic in Syaoran's ears. Syaoran nodded, watching a smile creep over her lips. He ignored Eriol snickering in the background as he whispered to Tomoyo.  
  
"The pleasure is mine. Believe me." Syaoran whispered. Their eyes were locked on each other's, unwilling to yield and look away first. The whole airport seemed to shut down and vanish as they became the only two people in the room. The sound of Eriol clearing his throat brought them out of their trance, and both blushed furiously.  
  
"Enough with the goo-goo eyes, kids. Let's get to the house and relax!" Eriol announced, grabbing Tomoyo's bag and making for the other baggage claim with his newly aquired crew. Along the way, Syaoran and Sakura walked behind Eriol and Tomoyo, Syaoran carrying his backpack, both bags, and Sakura's carry on as well.  
  
"Really, Syaoran I can handle it." Sakura said for the third time, but Syaoran would hear none of it. She didn't need to be carrying around a lot of luggage, and he was happy to help her out as much as possible.  
  
"I have it. You just take care of the bags at the baggage claim, and I'll handle the one here." Syaoran insisted, and Sakura smiled. He was a considerate young man, and she found him quite handsome as well. Sakura snagged a suitcase and waited as Tomoyo grabbed two for herself. With everything in hand, the four of them walked out of the airport and got into Eriol's blue SUV.  
  
The Hiiragazawa house was a sight to behold as the foursome pulled into the driveway. It was a two story mansion with a fountain in the front and lush gardens shaded by tall trees. The inside of the house was lavishly decorated, and Eriol led his guests up to their rooms they'd be staying in for the weekend. Syaoran looked at the portraits on the wall as he ascended the stairs, at images of his aunt, uncle, and cousin all sitting stiffly and smiling softly back at him. Eriol stopped with Tomoyo's things and opened the door to a large room decorated in light colored wood and whites. Depositing her things, they walked down the hall to Sakura's room, which was covered in shades of blues and the same light woodwork.  
  
"And this is your room, Syao." Eriol stated, opening his door to a darker room decorated in lush greens and browns. Syaoran walked in, nodding with satisfaction. His cousin knew his color preferences well, and this room was more than adequate. Dropping his things, Syaoran watched as everyone parted ways to settle in before dinner later in the evening. His heart fluttered as Sakura glanced back at him before leaving his room. Sighing lightly, Syaoran unpacked some fresh clothes and started getting ready for dinner.  
  
Later that evening, as the sun was setting, Syaoran walked out to the pool with Eriol for a quick evening swim. The entire day had been filled with talk about summers and plans for college. Syaoran hadn't been able to keep his eyes off Sakura the whole day, taking her in like a cool drink of water with every glance. Even at dinner he couldn't keep his attention on his meal.  
  
"So what do you think of Sakura?" Eriol asked nonchalantly. Syaoran shrugged, trying to write himself off as not caring, but failed miserably. He looked down and shook his head.  
  
"She's an angel. If I didn't live in Hong Kong, I would date her in a second." Syaoran admitted, ducking under the water and coming back up with a splash. He shook his head, sending crystal droplets of water in all directions.  
  
"I could tell you liked her from earlier today." Eriol added, and Syaoran grimaced.  
  
"Was I that obvious?" he asked, and Eriol nodded, his eyebrows raised as he smirked. Syaoran smacked his hand against his forehead lightly, shaking his head. He must have looked like such a loser to her. Before he could say anything, the door opened, and the girls walked out in their bathing suits. Again, Syaoran was floored by Sakura's amazing body and stunning face.  
  
She wore a light yellow two piece bathing suit. Hair up in a ponytail, Sakura looked even more pretty in the setting sun than in the airport terminal earlier that day. Tomoyo adjusted the back of her blue two piece and smiled at the boys, one of whom was smiling, the other staring in seemingly disbelief.  
  
"I thought I'd find you out here." Tomoyo said, smiling at Eriol as she slid into the pool and into his arms. They held each other for a moment, smiling and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. Sakura walked into the pool as well, standing close to Syaoran for awhile before finally speaking.  
  
"Is it just me, or do you feel like something of a fifth wheel?" Sakura asked, giggling lightly. Syaoran let out a sigh and nodded, his eyes seeming to plead with Sakura to think of something to get them out of there.  
  
"How about a game of pool in the house?" Sakura suggested. Before she knew it, Syaoran was out of the water and handing her a towel. Sakura took her white towel and wrapped it around her waist, then walked away from the lovebirds in the pool toward the house with Syaoran.  
  
"So where are you from, Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she concentrated on the ball she was going to hit. She let the stick flow expertly through her hand, and the sharp crack of pool balls colliding brought Syaoran out of yet another trance.  
  
"Hong Kong. I heard you're from Japan?" Syaoran asked, leaning down to inspect his shot options. Sakura leaned against her pool stick, watching as the bare chested young man intensely gazed at the balls on the table, his lightly muscled arms and chest in full view.  
  
"Yeah, I've lived there all my life. It's really a beautiful place. You should go sometime." Sakura said, hoping for him to say something along the lines of a yes. He was an intriguing young man, even though she didn't know him. And he was one sexy looking person as well. Sakura licked her lips at the thought of tasting his mouth on hers, then noticed he had shot already and was staring at her.  
  
"I don't speak Japanese very well, so going there would probably not be high on my priorities." Syaoran said quietly, watching as Sakura bent over slightly and lined up her next shot; not to mention she gave him a great view of her butt on top of all that.  
  
"That's too bad. I wish I could see you other than just this once. You and I could be . . . close I think." Sakura replied, looking up at Syaoran and smirking slyly before taking her shot. Syaoran looked at Sakura with a puzzled expression; perhaps she wasn't as innocent as he had first perceived. The games continued into the night, both teens talking about their gripes with school and exes and the like. Finally they found themselves awake and still in their bathing suits at four in the morning.  
  
"We should get some sleep. Eriol's taking us to that night club tomorrow." Sakura said after she finished laughing at one of Syaoran's summer vacation stories. Syaoran nodded, watching Sakura get up off the couch they were sharing and walk slowly for the door.  
  
"That would be a good thing. Tomorrow's my last night here. I should rest so I can spend more of it with you." Syaoran added, and Sakura blushed.  
  
"My sentiments exactly." Sakura replied, making Syaoran blush in return. He couldn't help but be turned on by her witty comebacks and sexy attitude. Together they walked up to their rooms and parted ways, each giving a longing stare as the closed their doors for the night.  
  
In his bed, Syaoran couldn't convince himself to fall asleep, as his mind was busily spinning with thoughts of the beauty sleeping just down the hall. He felt electricity whenever he even thought of her. Those amazing green eyes . . . her gorgeous body and sparkling personality. . . she was more than he had ever dreamed of in a woman. It was such a shame he lived in Hong Kong, otherwise he would take much more stock in establishing a stronger relationship. But she lived in Japan, so she would have to just be eye candy for the weekend, the finale to a perfect summer. Syaoran sighed heavily, his eyes fluttering closed for a short time before opening once again.  
  
'I'll just have to make the most out of tomorrow, then. If I'm never going to see her again, I'm going to go out with a bang.' Syaoran thought as he let his eyes droop closed once again, and sleep cover him with its thick blanket.  
  
*That's the pilot chapter. If I don't get. . . let's say between 6 and 10 reviews for it, I'll probably not continue it. But I am warning you all for the next chapter if I do post it. . . it will be lemon, and it'll be S&S. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little prelude and you review it for me!* 


	2. A Night With You

*Hi everyone! Thank you all SO MUCH for reviewing! I have never received so many reviews for one chapter before, much less a pilot chapter! You people are indeed the most awesome! Anyway, I decided not to wait until Sunday to update, however you will have to wait until the next Sunday for an update. . . unless you are cool again which will prolly happen since you ARE! So on with the new chapter!*  
  
Reviewers: Rushi Star, Silver Wolf Gurl, Flame Aura, Cherry Jade, RmGrace, Sakuzha, Simplicity, meowzers, s+s43v3r, Di, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Lil Cherry Blossom Angel, Forsyte, angel-wings-131, *~*NeCi*~*, Kikakai, empress-of-the-shadow, Juz Lil'O Me, black wolf girl, itaki-chan, alex, & anjuliet  
  
The Luckiest  
  
Chapter Two: A Night With You  
  
The sun was setting in the sky, a beautiful blend from orange to midnight blue spreading over the sky like a fading watercolor painting. In the house, the long rectangles of orange light fell at Syaoran's feet as he and Eriol waited in the sitting room for Tomoyo and Sakura to come down. They'd been waiting for almost an hour, all of which Eriol blamed Tomoyo, who "had to look perfect" wherever she went.  
  
"So how's the music there?" Syaoran asked, lazily tapping out a melody on the piano in the corner. Eriol blew some of his cornflower hair out of his face and grinned.  
  
"It's really good. You're going to like it, I think." Eriol replied. Syaoran nodded. Clubs were definitely his thing, and he knew he was going to like this Metro place. The sound of heels clacking on the wood staircase made the boys turn their heads in the direction from whence they came. Syaoran sucked in a breath as the girls came down to meet them.  
  
Tomoyo was first, her raven hair pulled up in two buns with long strands flowing freely from them. She wore a dark blue mini with a silver spaghetti strap top that glittered in the lights. With her dark eye makeup and sexy clothes, she was definitely looking good. Syaoran looked up the stairs and watched Sakura as she followed her friend down the stairs. His breath literally stopped.  
  
There, standing before him, was the angel herself. She wore a strapless blue top that came to a point at her belly button, showing just a little flesh from her midriff. Her mini was black, and hugged her curves like paint hugged walls. Red lipstick and blue eye makeup brought out the intense green of her eyes. She was smoldering, and Syaoran couldn't manage words to say to her as Sakura smiled at him and cocked her head to the side sweetly.  
  
"Ready to go?" Eriol asked, dragging Syaoran kicking and screaming out of his thoughts. He tore his eyes away from Sakura's form and nodded, watching Eriol nod in response and take Tomoyo's hand before walking out the door.  
  
"You look amazing." Syaoran said quietly to Sakura, who blushed crimson and thanked him.  
  
"You look pretty hot yourself." Sakura whispered in return, giggling with amusement when Syaoran gulped and reddened as well. He adjusted the collar of his black button down shirt and put his hand casually in the front pocket of his blue jeans, offering the other hand to the girl standing with him. Sakura smiled and slipped her small hand into his, and the duo was off.  
  
The club was enormous, and filled to the brim with people. Tomoyo dragged Eriol to the floor before he could say anything, and Sakura shook her head as they began to dance to the intense music.  
  
"She's missed him for so long." Sakura said, and Syaoran nodded. It had to be hard to make a long distance relationship work, especially when you only see the person you love a couple times a year like Eriol and Tomoyo did.  
  
"Understandable. Hey, you want a drink?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded, and Syaoran walked with her through the mass of dancing people toward the bar. He ordered two Venetian Sunsets and handed one to Sakura, who sipped it slowly.  
  
The drinks were soon a memory, and the two teenagers discarded their glasses and made their way to the dance floor. The song was fast, its beat almost tribal as it thumped in their chests. Syaoran took Sakura's waist with his hands and pulled her close to him, moving her hands around his neck. She looked up at Syaoran, into his deep amber eyes as he stared down at her. He smirked when Sakura ran her hands down his chest and around his waist, only to find themselves buried in his back pockets.  
  
"You're one bold girl, Sakura." Syaoran called over the music, and Sakura grinned. Removing her hands from Syaoran's pockets, she turned, and they began to dance together, Syaoran's hand securely around Sakura's waist and gripping her tight. The whole club was exploding with movement, different couples and groups dancing and doing their own thing as the night wore on. Eventually Sakura and Tomoyo found each other and began to dance with each other as Eriol and Syaoran watched from a table nearby.  
  
"Damn, Eriol. . . she's so hot." Syaoran called over the music. Eriol shook his head and cast a glance at his cousin, who was still staring uncontrollably at the girl who'd caught his heart in one moment.  
  
"Well why don't you ask her out? Japan and Hong Kong aren't THAT far away from each other!" Eriol answered in reply, and Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"I don't think I could be in a relationship with someone and be so far from them." Syaoran called over the bass. His eyes moved from his cousin to Sakura as she danced opposite her best friend. The sparkle in her eyes and the curves of her body were almost too much for Syaoran to bear. He wanted nothing more than to haul her off to Eriol's house and make love to her all night.  
  
"Whatever Syaoran. I just don't think you should let someone who affects you this much get away that easy." Eriol replied, and Syaoran nodded slowly.  
  
"Considering I leave in the morning, I don't think we have an option." Syaoran retorted, and Eriol agreed. There wasn't enough time for them to get together. It would be like two strangers getting married on a whim. Tomoyo and Sakura walked off the dance floor, their bodies just barely glimmering with sweat. Tomoyo flopped onto Eriol, and Sakura sat down next to Syaoran, who smiled down at her.  
  
"I'm exhausted already." Sakura said over the music. Tomoyo shook her head and looked at Sakura in shock.  
  
"We've only been here for three hours! We've just gotten started!" Tomoyo complained. Syaoran thought for a moment, then took his chance. He stood up and ran a hand through his dark hair.  
  
"You know, you and Eriol could stay here. Sakura and I can take a cab home. I have to leave early in the morning anyway." Syaoran pointed out, pleased with himself for his quick thinking. Sakura smiled up at Syaoran, leaning her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Well, if you two want to go, you can. But we're just starting, Eriol." Tomoyo said seductively as she grabbed the blue haired young man's burgundy shirt and walked him back onto the dance floor. Eriol waved to Syaoran and Sakura and shrugged as they waved back and turned, walking through the crowd toward the door.  
  
"Taxi!" Syaoran called, flagging down a cab and opening the door for Sakura, who climbed in. Syaoran stood outside the cab for a split second, and two slim arms pulled him into the cab and shut the door.  
  
"Wh-"Syaoran started, but was interrupted as a pair of soft pink lips touched his. He parted from Sakura and found her looking at him, her green eyes wide and searching his own amber eyes for a sign.  
  
"Well you're a saucy little thing. . . "Syaoran whispered, then crushed his lips against Sakura's once again, claiming them as his own as the cab sped toward the Hiiragazawa house.  
  
The ride home was quiet, except for the occasional smacking sound of Sakura and Syaoran's lips as they kissed hungrily. Syaoran's hands traveled down to Sakura's thigh, and he rested one on her back as he pulled her closer to him. By now she was almost in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. Eyes closed, they tasted heaven in each kiss. The cab stopped at the house, and Sakura stumbled out with Syaoran, finishing another passionate kiss before parting.  
  
He looked down at her; she was breathing heavily, and her eyes were half closed. Her swollen lips, attacked by his own, were still there and yearning for his touch. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and walked quickly into the house and up the stairs into his room, closing the door behind him. Sakura paused and turned the lock slowly, casting a sexy glance at Syaoran, who lost his control. He scooped the small girl up in his arms and laughed as she squealed.  
  
He fell onto the bed with her, his lips continuing their assault on hers. Sakura moaned in his mouth as his hands roamed, running gently up her mini skirt to the edge of her underwear. Her hands worked like magicians, working his shirt off his body in a mere second. He felt the chill of her hands as they ran against his hot skin, and he sighed in her mouth. He tugged on Sakura's shirt, not exactly sure about how to get it off. Knowing Syaoran's intentions, Sakura reached down and pulled the strapless garment off her chest, revealing her curves to him fully.  
  
"Dear God. . . "Syaoran murmured as his kisses moved on down Sakura's neck and over her collar bone. He seized a nipple in his mouth, and Sakura arched in pleasure as he touched her, moving his mouth to the neglected nipple then back to her mouth. He felt Sakura reaching for his zipper, and met her hand there to unzip the barrier.  
  
He couldn't even remember struggling out of his jeans, but soon found himself in nothing but his boxers, his readiness obvious to both of them. Sakura moved Syaoran's hands to her skirt and nodded at him, willing him to pull it off. Syaoran all too willingly obliged, and pulled her panties off with the skirt. He felt her with his fingers, making her moan loudly. She was ready, and so was he. He shucked off his shorts and prepared to enter her when Sakura stopped him. Her breath was heavy, and her emerald eyes again searching his.  
  
"Do you have something?" Sakura asked, and Syaoran froze. She had waited until now, the most intense moment, to ask for a condom?! Syaoran nodded, wiping some of the sweat soaked hair from his face. He grabbed for his jeans, pulling out his wallet. Inside was a condom wrapped in plastic. Syaoran thanked the gods and quickly threw it on.  
  
"Are you ready?" Syaoran asked. Sakura could only nod, then Syaoran pounced on her once again, making her shriek and giggle. They kissed for a moment before Syaoran prepared himself. Their eyes locked for a moment, and their urges took over. Sakura leaned her head up and quickly took Syaoran's lips as his manhood took her womanhood. Their bodies began to move together, hers moving in response to his. They rocked back and forth, their kissed drowning out moans of immeasurable pleasure neither had experienced before.  
  
Syaoran couldn't make himself stop; she was too much for him to want to slow down. His pace quickened, and he felt her tremble beneath him. She was coming, and he did his best to hold himself and savor every moment. He felt her tighten around him and heard her moan his name into his mouth as she came for the first time. With that, Syaoran became even more aroused, and pumped even faster. The enormous bed was shaking with their motion, the posts trembling with the shock.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried as their mouths parted. Syaoran looked down at Sakura, his amber eyes telling her what his mouth couldn't.  
  
"God, I'm coming again!" Sakura cried, trying to muffle her voice to the best of her ability. Syaoran felt her tighten yet again, and couldn't control himself any longer. With one last thrust, Syaoran came, and they released a single moan of pleasure before relaxing onto each other and letting their breath return to them.  
  
"Oh my God. . . "Syaoran whispered into Sakura's neck, taking in the salty scent of her skin and feeling euphoria take over.  
  
"That was more amazing than . . . Syaoran you were fantastic." Sakura panted, running her hand down his back slowly. He pulled himself out of Sakura, removing his protection and tossing it into the garbage. Settling back in next to the naked woman beside him, Syaoran felt sleep begin to gnaw at him.  
  
"Stay with me tonight. Tonight's all we have." Syaoran asked, his eyes half closed. Sakura nodded, her own eyes showing her weariness. Cuddling closer to the warm body beside her, Sakura let out a sigh as Syaoran rested his head in the crook of her neck, his breath tickling her shoulder. She turned toward him more, her face inches from his. It had been the most passionate sex she had ever had, and she wished with all her heart she could be with Syaoran every day. But he was a one night stand, and she knew he would be gone tomorrow. Yawning, Sakura looked at the now sleeping man beside her and smiled softly.  
  
The sunlight broke in through a crack in the curtains, hitting Sakura squarely in the eye. She blinked, then reached over for Syaoran, but found nothing. Sitting up and wrapping the sheet around her still naked form, Sakura let her eyes focus as she looked around the huge room. All of his bags were gone, and his plane tickets were no longer on the stand.  
  
'He's gone. . . ' Sakura thought as she felt her heart ache slightly. She had foolishly held onto some hope that he would ask her to be with him again, that she would see him more than this one time. Reaching for a robe, Sakura wrapped it around her body and walked out into the hallway toward Eriol's room. Upon opening the door, she found Eriol and Tomoyo eating breakfast in bed, both clad in t-shirts and shorts.  
  
"He's gone." Sakura said quietly. Eriol nodded as Tomoyo looked sympathetically at her friend.  
  
"Sorry Sakura. I should have told you not to have a fling with him. He's pretty well known to be a ladies man back home." Eriol stated, and Sakura's heart ached even more.  
  
"It's ok. It was just a fling. Nothing will ever come of it, and we both knew it." Sakura said, feigning a smile before walking out of the room and back toward hers. Shucking the robe, the teenager climbed into her shower and let the hot water fall over her body.  
  
'Nothing will ever come of it.' Sakura thought once again as she tried to put the ache in her heart aside and concentrate on what was ahead of her during her senior year of high school.  
  
*So I hope this chapter was ok for ya'll and you review me and tell me to update, because I want to tell you what happens. I mean, you know somewhere along the line they're going to meet again, because what kind of story would this be without S&S!? Haha. Anyway, thanks a lot, and keep an eye out for an update coming to a town near you! Oh and check my profile for the newest (yes, I said newest. As in I'm writing another one.) fic called "The Benjamin Gate". It should be good. Later!* 


	3. A Learning Experience

*Hi everyone. I have decided not to wait until Thursday (I think that's when I've been updating this fic) to update because of the AWESOME amount of feedback I have gotten regarding this fic! Thank you all SO MUCH! Anyway, things are about to happen to Syaoran that will send everything into motion. So sit back, crack open a soda and have a good time!*  
  
Reviewers: Xioa Meow, fleur de cerise, Amy, XxTheAngelsDreamxX, garnette- lovegood, angel-wings-131, Lil Cherry Blossom Angel, S.a.K.u.R.a., SaKuRa Kinomoto-Li1, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Cherry Jade, EcuaGirl, Silver Wolf Gurl, meowzers, Forsyte, Syao-Syao, Gina, fleur137, & anjuliet  
  
The Luckiest  
  
Chapter Three: A Learning Experience  
  
"LI SYAORAN!" Syaoran cringed as the female voice rang through the massive Li mansion. He stood from his desk he was sitting at and quietly walked out of his bedroom and down the hall toward the steps. Along the way, one of his sisters poked their head out of their room, eyes full of curiosity.  
  
"What on earth did you do to make mother yell that loudly?" Fei Mei asked, walking out of her room and along with Syaoran as he reached the staircase. Syaoran turned and gave his sister a stern yet harmless glare.  
  
"Whatever the trouble is, I'm fairly certain you won't be there to find out, Fei Mei." Syaoran answered coolly as he descended the stairs. Fei Mei crossed her arms and leaned against the banister, watching her baby brother walk down to his impending doom. Realizing she'd find out all the dirt eventually, the young woman gave up, retreating back to the confines of her room.  
  
"SYAORAN!" Yelan Li called once again, her face red and her dark eyes blazing. How he had gotten himself into this mess was beyond her, and she was not about to let it go without being fixed. Her son was the future leader of the Li clan, and a weakness like what she had just learned about would certainly have an affect on Syaoran's whole future unless she squashed it now.  
  
"What is it mother?" Syaoran said calmly as he walked into the large sitting room of the house. He sat opposite his mother in a soft sofa and watched his mother's eyes for a sign. Usually he could tell how urgent the situation was just by looking at them. Today they were filled with anxiety and worry, and topped off with determined anger.  
  
"You haven't been working on your Japanese since you've returned home." Yelan said, her eyes fixing on the warm amber eyes of her only son. He looked so much like his father, and every day he grew more to resemble the man. Syaoran turned his head down, taking a sudden interest in the pattern of the sofa.  
  
"Your marks are failing. If you fail Japanese, you will not graduate high school. And furthermore, as the future leader of this family, you must be familiar in the Japanese language. We do much business with Japan." Yelan scolded. Syaoran looked up, his eyes dark and holding some anger in them that matched his mother's. He may have looked like his father, but his attitude he inherited from his mother.  
  
"Well I think it is an utterly pointless language, mother and I will not even attempt to study for it." Syaoran bit stubbornly. Yelan smiled and shook her head; she still found it funny that her son knew her so well, and yet didn't realize she had already made plans. Sitting her hands in her lap and smiling at Syaoran, Yelan began to unravel her plan to help her son learn Japanese.  
  
"You'll learn it. You will have to. I'm sending you to Japan for the remainder of the school year. You will graduate from there, and your mark in Japanese will be perfect. Your plane takes off in an hour, so I suggest you pack your things." Yelan said smoothly, watching her son's shocked expression turn to an angry one.  
  
"You're going to yank me out of my school and throw me into some foreign place where I will know no one? You're mad!" Syaoran yelled, leaping to his feet. Eight months over in Japan . . . how could his life get any worse? For a fleeting second, Syaoran's mind blinked to the honey haired girl from a month ago. He remembered the incredible sex, and her amazing green eyes, and wondered what the odds were she would be there. His thoughts were shaken by his mother's light laughter.  
  
"You didn't think I would leave you in some foreign place with no one, did you? Your cousin Eriol is already there. He transferred just a couple weeks ago. You will live in his apartment with him. Now go pack, you haven't got a lot of time." Yelan said sternly, watching as her son cast her an angry stare before stomping up the stairs to pack his bags. She sighed; this was for his own good, and she wasn't about to compromise his future over a language barrier.  
  
In his room, Syaoran hastily packed his things into two suitcases. They had barely had time to gather dust from sitting under the bed, and he was whisking them off to some other part of the world, uprooting them from their normal routine of being forgotten under the bed. Syaoran's head was spinning as he packed his clothes. What in the world had gotten into his mother's head, sending him to Japan?! Why couldn't she just hire another tutor for him?  
  
'Because you always managed to distract even the most diligent tutor and stray from your work. She knows that, stupid.' Syaoran thought to himself, and he smacked himself gently on the forehead. Grabbing his things, Syaoran took one more look at his old room before walking out the door and back down the stairs.  
  
'Well, goodbye everything I know.' Syaoran thought mournfully as he kissed his mother on the cheek and walked out to the car, the driver taking him to the airport.  
  
At the Tomoeda airport, a familiar face was waiting for Syaoran's flight to come in. They had been waiting for some time, and anxiously awaited his arrival. They watched the plane touch ground and taxi over to the terminal, then waited, slightly impatiently, as people began to slowly filter out. The familiar brown hair and amber eyes caught the attention of the one waiting, and they waved their hands in a desperate attempt to get him to see them. Syaoran nodded, then walked over to the one picking him up.  
  
"Hey Eriol." Syaoran muttered, grabbing his backpack and walking with Eriol down to the baggage claim. Eriol smirked at his cousin.  
  
"I take it this move wasn't desired?" Eriol asked, and Syaoran nodded sharply, grabbing his suitcases.  
  
"As if you had to ask." Syaoran spat, hauling his bags out of the airport while Eriol just shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Well let's get you home. I've got a surprise for you when you get there. You're going to love it." Eriol said, opening the back of his SUV and helping Syaoran throw his bags inside.  
  
"You seem to forget, home is in Hong Kong. And unless you intend to drive this thing there, we're certainly not going there." Syaoran protested, getting in the passenger seat and buckling his seat belt. Eriol started the car, and soon they were off.  
  
"I think you'll like the place. It's a three bedroom apartment with a pretty good sized living room and kitchen. There's a washer and dryer in the spare room, and it's in pretty good condition. My parents have the rent covered, so don't worry about that." Eriol said, attempting to make conversation. Syaoran sighed loudly and crossed his arms.  
  
"I don't know why I had to do this. I mean, I could have gotten another tutor." Syaoran objected, and Eriol laughed out loud.  
  
"You and another tutor?! I have heard your stories. You can get even the most dedicated person, male or female, to stop teaching you Japanese just by taking them on one of your little thrill adventures!" Eriol cried, and Syaoran smirked. Base jumping and bungee jumping were really good ways to throw off the concentration of a tutor, that was well known.  
  
"We're here." Eriol said, getting out of the car and throwing his arms up to an enormous building. There had to be twenty floors in this structure, and it loomed over Syaoran like a giant, it's rows of teeth glimmering in the setting sun.  
  
"Damn. . . "Syaoran muttered as they walked into the lobby and clamored into an elevator, going to the top floor. The two teens walked down the hall to the last room on the left and Eriol opened the door. The apartment was well decorated well, with a nice entertainment center and leather furniture. The carpet was a tan color, and dark blue curtains draped the windows.  
  
"This isn't bad." Syaoran said, beginning to feel a little less apprehensive about this whole moving thing. Even though he was in Hell, he still lived well so it was alright with him. Eriol led his new roommate back to the bedrooms and showed off Syaoran's room, which was already fully furnished.  
  
It was colored in dark and light greens, the wood dark cherry just as Syaoran preferred. A large window overlooking the city was the main focus for Syaoran, who set his bags down and looked out the window, his amber eyes taking in the sight of the well lit city as it spread before him like a blanket of twinkling lights.  
  
"I had a feeling this room would suit you well." Eriol said, his eyes sparking. He still had one more surprise up his sleeve. He ushered at something out in the hallway, and Tomoyo suddenly snuck into Syaoran's room, covering his eyes with her small hands. Syaoran stiffened at the touch.  
  
"What's the deal, Eriol?" The brunette asked, confused. Eriol and Tomoyo laughed, and she uncovered Syaoran's eyes. They widened at the sight of Tomoyo. He was in Tomoeda. . . he was in Sakura's town. HOLY SHIT HE WAS GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN! Syaoran couldn't contain himself as he politely hugged Tomoyo and looked up, expecting Sakura to be there waiting. He longed to feel her arms around him, her kisses to taste.  
  
"Welcome to Tomoeda." Tomoyo greeted happily. Syaoran nodded, then looked past her for Sakura. Tomoyo, knowing what Syaoran was searching for, called out to her friend.  
  
When she walked into the doorway, Syaoran's jaw dropped. She was still exactly as she was a month ago, her emerald eyes staring into his in shock. For a moment they stared, then Syaoran moved to take her into his arms. Sakura backed away, her emerald eyes becoming quite stormy.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran and Tomoyo questioned, becoming confused. She glared at Syaoran with a fury only known to her and crossed her arms. Eriol now moved to stand beside his girlfriend and find out what the deal was with Sakura. She had been fine moments ago, until she caught sight of Syaoran standing there in the room.  
  
"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked, smiling and taking another step toward the slim teenager. Sakura held her hand up, stopping Syaoran in his tracks.  
  
"Stay the fuck away from me, you hear me?" Sakura said, her voice low and malicious as she spoke. Syaoran was shocked by Sakura's outburst, but masked it.  
  
"Talk to me." He requested, but Sakura shook her head and stepped out of the doorway.  
  
"I don't want to talk to a son of a bitch like you." Sakura replied, turning and taking off out of the apartment. Syaoran ran out after her, but she was out of the apartment and down the hall before he could manage a word. Behind him, Tomoyo and Eriol stood, confused.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Syaoran asked, and Tomoyo shrugged. She kissed Eriol's cheek lightly and walked past Syaoran to the door.  
  
"I'll go talk to her. Maybe she's mad because you didn't say goodbye last time you saw her." Tomoyo said, implying she knew all about the one night stand they'd had a month ago. Syaoran gulped. He hadn't thought about that. Tomoyo left, and Syaoran retreated to the soft leather couch, holding his head in one hand and closing his eyes wearily.  
  
"Well, of the three friends I have here, I lost one without saying a word. This is going to be the best year ever, Eriol." Syaoran said quietly, and Eriol shook his head. He didn't know what was going on with Sakura either, but he knew Tomoyo, and knew she would get to the bottom of all of it soon enough.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Syao. I'm sure it's nothing a little girl talk won't cure." Eriol replied, and Syaoran nodded. Eriol flipped on the television, and the duo watched. Syaoran only watched half heartedly; his thoughts were too clouded by the way Sakura had acted. Why was she being so cold? Why didn't she want to talk to him? Could he have been that horrible of a person not to say goodbye to her before he left? Shaking his head, Syaoran tried to focus on the show and pick apart the Japanese so he could understand it. This year was not getting off to the right kind of start, that was for sure.  
  
*So, as many of you possibly expected, something is amiss. What is wrong with Sakura, and why does she hate Syaoran suddenly? You all know the plot will thicken in the next chapter, so review, and wait patiently and I will provide it soon (depending on the amount of feedback I receive!). Have a good day!* 


	4. Now You Know

*HI everyone, thanks so much for reviewing this for me, I appreciate it as always. I can't really leave a long note, as my freaking computer is wacked out and breaking down. So it might be awhile before the next update. Thank goodness I saved my files on a disk. . . yeah. Anyway, read on!*  
  
Reviewers: Black kat, kute-lido-azn, Rushi Star, Syao-Syao, Kura-chan, Cherry Jade, Lil Cherry Blossom Angel, XxTheAngelsDreamxX, fleur137, Silver Wolf Gurl, Forsyte, alex, AnimeObsessionFantasy, angel-wings-131, Amy, JsPaulina, EcuaGirl, & anjuliet  
  
The Luckiest  
  
Now You Know  
  
Syaoran's alarm blared loudly in his ear, sending him into the air like a frightened cat. He leapt out of bed and fell to the floor with a thud, crying out in pain as his shoulder collided with the hard wood. The door opened, and Eriol peered in, his drowsy face looking curiously at his cousin lying on the floor in a tangle of sheets and blankets. Syaoran ran a hand through his messy chestnut hair and groaned with frustration.  
  
"This day is going to suck." He muttered as he got up and gathered the linens into his arms, throwing them into a messy pile on top of the bed. Eriol smiled and shook his head as Syaoran snatched his towel and walked past him for the bathroom. Eriol watched as the door closed and the sound of the shower running filled his ears. He approached the bathroom, waiting for it. Two seconds later, he heard Syaoran shriek and snickered at the sound of the young man clamoring out of the shower.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, I think the water faucets are reversed here. Just thought I'd let you know." Eriol called into the door. He snickered again as the sound of Syaoran's muffled curses became audible. Syaoran was wrong. The day in general wasn't going to suck; his, on the other hand, was.  
  
After figuring out the dynamics of the shower, Syaoran changed into his blue dress pants and light blue shirt that was his school uniform. He tied a dark blue tie around his neck, then ran his hand through his wet hair, leaving it to dry into the messy style he was so accustomed to. He walked out to the kitchen, where Eriol was already dressed and eating cereal.  
  
"It's about time. Tomoyo doesn't take that much time in the bathroom." Eriol joked. Syaoran glared at Eriol, then flopped into a chair opposite the teen, pouring a bowl of cereal and munching quietly.  
  
"So do you think you can talk to Sakura today and find out what's wrong with her?" Eriol asked between bites of cereal. Syaoran shrugged, his dark ocher eyes dimming at the thought of her furious face and above all her stormy green eyes. She was extremely angry, almost too much so over something so trivial.  
  
"I don't know. I'm going to find her as soon as we get there. Do you know where she'll be?" Syaoran asked. He was thankful at that point that Eriol had been in Tomoeda for a couple weeks before Syaoran and therefore had a better foothold on what was happening there.  
  
"Yeah, I think you have your first class with all of us." Eriol replied, thinking about it and then taking out a notebook. Syaoran reached for his backpack and pulled out his schedule.  
  
"I have Math first. That's not too bad. Then I have Government, Biology, Study Hall, Lunch, Japanese. . . gah I HATE Japanese! Phys Ed and English are my last classes. What are you in?" Syaoran asked. Eriol looked through his notebook, then compared with Syaoran's schedule.  
  
"You and I are in Math, Lunch, and Phys Ed together. Tomoyo's in Phys Ed and Math with us, and she'll be in your English class too. Sakura is in. . . every single one of your classes." Eriol said, closing the book and looking at Syaoran, who shrugged.  
  
"Then it won't be that hard to find her." He added, taking his bowl and rinsing it out in the sink. Eriol picked up his bag and looked at his watch.  
  
"We'd better be going if we don't want to be late." He said, picking up his keys and walking with Syaoran out of the apartment and to his car. The two young men climbed into the SUV and soon were high tailing it toward Tomoeda High School to start Syaoran's first day.  
  
Tomoeda High stretched before Syaoran forever. He had been used to private schools before, and this was the most public school he had ever seen. There were kids everywhere, all dressed in the same outfits. As he walked up the steps to the entrance, he noticed a few people, mainly girls, staring at him with wide eyes full of curiosity. Uncomfortable, Syaoran shifted his backpack and jogged a little quicker up the steps and into the building, where he and Eriol quickly blended into the maze of matching students running around. Eriol and Syaoran walked to their first class, and Syaoran paused in the doorway.  
  
There she was, sitting in the second to last seat in the row by the window. Her eyes were concentrating on a book in front of her, the green orbs moving left to right as she read. In front of her, Tomoyo sat and chattered with another student. Eriol and Syaoran walked into the room, and Syaoran took a seat behind Sakura while Eriol sat next to Tomoyo. Peering over her shoulder, Syaoran noticed she was reading "The Catcher in the Rye", an American bestseller.  
  
"So how are you enjoying the book so far?" Syaoran asked. Sakura heard the familiar voice behind her and tensed. How had he gotten in here without her knowing, and how in the hell was he behind her?! She turned around and glared at Syaoran with her angry sea green eyes.  
  
"I told you I don't want to talk to you, dammit." Sakura spat quietly, trying not to make a scene. Syaoran's amber eyes became mixed with confusion and frustration as he just stared at her, his jaw set.  
  
"If you can give me a good reason not to talk to you ever again, I'll gladly leave you alone. But you can't just refuse to talk to me out of nowhere." Syaoran argued, his voice catching the attention of Eriol and Tomoyo, who looked with concern at their friends. Sakura sniffed and leaned in a little closer to Syaoran until her nose was almost touching his.  
  
"And you can't just appear here in Japan and expect things to go your way." Sakura bit back, her voice rising with her anger. Tomoyo shrugged when Syaoran looked at her for an answer, meaning she hadn't gotten anything out of Sakura the previous night.  
  
"Just tell me what I did, ok?" Syaoran implored. It hurt him slightly to see the girl he had been so taken by only a month before being so unnaturally cruel. He had only known her for a couple days, but he knew her normal demeanor was most definitely not cruel.  
  
"What are you doing here in Japan anyway?" Sakura retorted, avoiding Syaoran's question to the best of her ability. Syaoran locked eyes with Sakura, trying to see into them and find out what was eating her.  
  
"Remember when I told you I wasn't good at Japanese? That weekend when we met and you were so nice? I'm here to learn the language so I can graduate." Syaoran asked, making sure to add the part about their weekend together to try and break the ice around Sakura. Sakura shook her head and turned around. Before Syaoran could tap her shoulder and talk to her, the teacher came in and began the lecture. Defeat number one.  
  
Syaoran went to his next three classes that day, trying to talk to Sakura in all of them. He managed to seat himself close to her in each class, but still could not manage one word out of her. Finally the lunch bell rang, and Syaoran followed the other students to the cafeteria where he managed to locate Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Any luck?" the blue haired youth asked Syaoran, who shook his head and flopped down onto his seat. Tomoyo patted Syaoran on the shoulder and frowned.  
  
"I tried everything to get her to talk," Tomoyo stated, her amethyst eyes becoming worried. "She won't budge. But I know something's wrong."  
  
"Well then we're all on the same page. Something's wrong with her, and I caused it. I just want to know why she hates me so much." Syaoran said, his voice muffled as he rested his head on his hands. Sakura walked up behind Syaoran and looked at Tomoyo and Eriol, then glared down at Syaoran, who had no idea she was there.  
  
"Tomoyo can I talk to you?" Sakura asked, and Syaoran practically leapt out of his chair, partially because he had been startled, and also because Sakura was there behind him. He looked back at her, and she glared down at him.  
  
"Mind your own fucking business." Sakura snapped, then grabbed Tomoyo's arm and began to lead her out the door to the courtyard.  
  
"That's it. I'm fucking sick of her attitude. I'm going to get to the bottom of this right now." Syaoran stated, getting up and stomping out after Sakura. Eriol rose to his feet and quickly followed. Whatever was going on, Tomoyo didn't need to be there; this was between Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran called, and the two girls turned around. Sakura scowled and turned to continue, but Syaoran caught her arm and turned her to face him. Eriol caught up to Tomoyo and began to lead her away from the fighting couple.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?" Syaoran spat angrily, his amber eyes blazing. Sakura's emerald pools glared back with equal fire in them and she wrenched her arm free of his grasp.  
  
"I told you not to fucking talk to me. Just leave me the hell alone. You've done enough damage." Sakura retorted, and Syaoran stopped. He scratched his head in bewilderment. Tomoyo stopped Eriol from taking her away and stood away from the couple, listening to what they were saying.  
  
"What are you talking about? I didn't think not saying goodbye to you when I left would turn you into this icy person in front of me." Syaoran muttered, his eyes linked to Sakura's, searching for an answer. Sakura turned around, tears forming in her beautiful eyes.  
  
"How old was it?" she asked, and Syaoran became completely confused. What in the hell was she referring to?!  
  
"How old was what? I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura!" Syaoran cried, throwing his hands up into the air. Tomoyo looked at Eriol, her violet eyes showing her confusion. It was mirrored in her boyfriend's eyes as well.  
  
"The condom. How old was it, because it matters." Sakura stated, not facing Syaoran. He scratched his chin. He had no idea how old it had been, it had just been there. And it was a damn good thing it was, otherwise they wouldn't have gotten together that night a month ago.  
  
"Who in the hell cares about something stupid like that?" Syaoran asked, growing more frustrated. Sakura whipped around and revealed her tear stained face.  
  
"THE ONE WHO GOT PREGNANT BECAUSE IT BROKE, THAT'S WHO!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Silence.  
  
Syaoran couldn't believe what he was hearing. The courtyard was silent as her words reverberated in his head. Eriol and Tomoyo, hearing this, stared in complete and utter shock as they let the information sink into their brains. She was pregnant. He was the father. Unreal. . .  
  
"You're . . . you can't be!" Syaoran stammered, incredulous. His mind moved back to the night they had sex, and how he had hastily put the condom on. Maybe he had torn it. Holy shit, he tore it, and now he had gotten a girl pregnant. And not just any girl. Sakura. Man was he in trouble or what?!  
  
"Yeah you heard me. I'm pregnant. My whole life is OVER. I can't go to college, I can't have a future, hell I might not even graduate high school. Thanks a lot, Syaoran." Sakura spat, using Syaoran's name for the first time. He felt like dirt, like he had ruined her. How could he have been so stupid?!  
  
'I've got a baby. I'm going to be a father, and I'm only seventeen. . . 'Syaoran thought. He desperately looked at Eriol, who shrugged and looked at him with completely dumbfounded blue eyes.  
  
"Ok we need to talk." Syaoran said, but Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No. I don't ever want to speak with you again." She replied, then took off out of the courtyard and into the school once again.  
  
"Now what?" Eriol asked Syaoran as Tomoyo took off after her best friend. Syaoran shook his head and slumped his shoulders. His mind was spinning. So many things were whizzing by, and he felt overwhelmed.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
*This is it for now. Watch for an update, because hopefully my computer will be fixed by this coming weekend. Thanks again for being cool and reviewing, and find out what happens next! Will Sakura find it in her heart to accept Syaoran? Can he step up to the role of parenting? Find out next weekend!* 


	5. Helping Hand

*Sorry to my readers for the late update, and I am even more sorry to those who review 'cause I can't keep my computer on long enough to put you in the credits. It has taken me all day to get this working. Hopefully I can get this monster fixed soon though. Anyway, go on and read this before you all go mad!*  
  
The Luckiest  
  
Helping Hand  
  
It had been a whole week. Seven days of ignored phone calls and confrontations ending with Sakura running away and Syaoran feeling even worse about the whole situation. He still couldn't quite believe he had fathered a child with her; it seemed impossible for their circumstances to have even come about. The odds of that happening to them were just to freakishly huge that the fact that he indeed got Sakura pregnant made his mind swim.  
  
And she didn't even want him near her.  
  
How was he going to be in his future son or daughter's life when Sakura hated him, and wanted nothing to do with him? He would do the honorable thing and marry her if she would let him. He wasn't in love with her by far; he was more stricken by her beauty. It was an infatuation. But he would step up and take her and the child on and treat her well, even if it never did come to love.  
  
'I have to do SOMETHING. I can't just let this go.' Syaoran thought as he walked down the sidewalk toward the school. He had taken to walking to school, despite Eriol's constant reminder that he had a vehicle to take him there. Walking brought more calm to his dizzy brain. Sakura wasn't his only problem he'd developed; in fact he had several others where she came from.  
  
A distant second to the pregnancy was the soccer team he had joined. Not only had he come in a month late, he excelled, and the coach loved him. He was on the starting line on the first day, and had secured himself a place on the team effortlessly. How could this be bad for him? Don't forget about the other team members who had tried out and played together as a team for a month before Syaoran had arrived. His dark amber eyes grew hard as he remembered how cruel the others were, and how their jealousy was all too obvious to him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"You've got a pretty good game there, Li." Coach Todaki said, nodding with approval at the sweaty youth before him. Syaoran bowed, his dark amber eyes closed as he leaned down. Behind him, ten other youths watched with envy in their eyes. This guy had just walked onto the field with a soccer ball and a scowl. Who did he think he was?  
  
"Thank you, Coach Todaki." Syaoran answered back, flipping the soccer ball from the ground into his hand with the flick of his foot. He smirked as he watched the coach look him over. It was too easy to impress these people.  
  
'Maybe this will take my mind off of her for at least a short part of the day.' Syaoran thought as the coach began talking about fitting him for a uniform. He had been trying to get Sakura to talk to him for almost three days, and to no avail. It killed him to see her try and hide her misery under a plastic smile and make-up. He had noticed her eyes were baggy, as if she hadn't been sleeping well. How could she? Shaking his messy chocolate head, Syaoran turned his attention back to the coach.  
  
"How would you like to start for the game tomorrow? You up for that, Li?" Todaki asked, looking at Syaoran with scrutiny. Syaoran nodded, and the man clapped his hands together with satisfaction.  
  
"Good. We'll be seeing you tomorrow then, around 3. Everyone hit the showers we've had enough for today." Coach Todaki called out to the other members of the team, who stood with their arms crossed for a moment, then turned and walked away.  
  
As Syaoran walked with the team to the showers, he was stopped by a young man around his height with electric blue hair. His intense brown eyes stared into Syaoran's equally intense stare as he frowned. Syaoran noticed the other team members gather up behind the blue haired young man, their scowls more than evident.  
  
"So you think you can just walk onto our team and take over? Well fuck that. We're a team, and we don't need you. You can just forget coming to the game tomorrow because we don't need your worthless ass on the field." The boy said, his voice acidic. Syaoran tilted his head to the side and smirked, the pushed past the whole crew and started to change.  
  
"And that's why your coach thinks I should start in your precious game then? Spare me your hostility. I've played on teams that could smear yours into the grass. Just a reminder for the future, I came here against my will, and some things aren't going my way so I'm already pissed. Save yourselves the time and don't make me any more angry." Syaoran stated, tossing on a shirt and snatching his bag, stalking out of the locker room without even taking a shower.  
  
He walked all the way home, fuming over the stupid team who needed him and wouldn't accept that in their small narrow minds. Nothing in this stupid country seemed to be working out for him. He had to live with the fact that he got a girl pregnant and made her hate him, and couldn't make a friend to save his life. All he had was Eriol and Tomoyo, and even she wasn't too fond of him for "marring" her best friend. Sighing, Syaoran continued, his steps taking him home as the sun slowly set in the sky, casting an orange shadow behind Syaoran.  
  
~End~  
  
Now Syaoran was at school, and as he had been doing for a week, he walked into class and took his seat behind Sakura, who pretended he wasn't there. He stared at the back of her head for a moment, at the long honey hair pulled into a ponytail. He wanted so much to just reach out and touch her, take her into his arms and comfort her. He knew she was worried, frightened, and constantly thinking about what she was going to make of her now shattered future. He hated himself for making this happen, but it wasn't as though he knew what would happen. Syaoran sighed, and he heard Sakura sigh as well, her head sinking as she laid it on the desk.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, shocked after he had said it. It sounded so foreign, his voice of concern floating out over a sea of oblivious conversation. Sakura sat up and turned around, her emerald eyes burning.  
  
"Fuck no I'm not okay. I'm nauseated. I feel like I could throw up any second and-"Sakura snapped. She stopped suddenly, and Syaoran noticed her face flush. She got out of her seat and hurried past Eriol and Tomoyo to run out the door. Syaoran hesitated for a moment as the whole class turned and looked from Sakura's retreating form back to where he was sitting. His cheeks heated up immensely as Syaoran stood and walked briskly out of the classroom to follow Sakura.  
  
"Eriol, do you think he can get through to her? She shouldn't be going through this without him." Tomoyo asked her boyfriend, who looked at the violet eyed beauty with dark eyes without an answer.  
  
"I don't know. I hope so." He replied. Tomoyo shook her head and turned her attention to the teacher who had just walked in.  
  
"Kinomoto and Li. . . where are they?" the tall teacher asked. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other quickly before Tomoyo took the reins and controlled what could have become a vicious rumor.  
  
"Sakura was getting sick, and Syaoran went out to make sure she was ok." Tomoyo said quickly, earning a quick smile from Eriol, who nodded and folded his hands over his book.  
  
"Well, we can't wait for them. We have a lot of information to cover today." The teacher said, sliding his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose and opening his book, prompting the students to open their books as well.  
  
Syaoran walked down the hall to the women's bathroom and stopped. He knew he shouldn't go in, but he had to make sure Sakura was okay. He hesitantly opened the door and walked in, praying no other girls were in there. He saw a pair of knees kneeling down in the middle stall, and peered inside to find Sakura heaving up her breakfast, miserable sobs escaping her mouth. Syaoran slipped in and knelt down with her, rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me." Sakura demanded weakly, struggling to hold down what was left of her meal that morning. Syaoran looked deep into her green eyes and shook his head, his lips forming a thin determined line. Sakura tried to protest, but threw up again. Syaoran rubbed Sakura's back as she brought everything up, until she had nothing left to bring up. Exhausted, she leaned back, into Syaoran's arms. She wasn't strong enough to resist him at the moment. Syaoran reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of soda crackers.  
  
"Here. I've had these for awhile. I guess I was waiting for a time I could use them." Syaoran said. Sakura batted the crackers out of Syaoran's hand and struggled to her feet, her slim body moving to the sinks where she washed out her mouth.  
  
"Last time I used something you had kept for awhile, I got pregnant." Sakura hissed. She started for the door, but Syaoran caught her arm.  
  
"You know, you can't blame me for all of this. I wasn't the only one there that night. I wasn't the only one who took a risk. And I wasn't the one who forgot to even mention the idea of a condom until right before we had sex. You're as accountable as I am." Syaoran snapped, finally losing his cool. Sakura stared him straight in the eyes, her stare unwavering.  
  
"So you're saying you wouldn't have mentioned it at all? You would have fucked me without one and gotten me pregnant anyway. I'll bet you wouldn't have felt bad at all either. You only feel bad right now because you know you messed up." Sakura argued, and Syaoran's eyes clouded.  
  
"In any instance, I would have provided for you the way a man should. I do not run from responsibility." Syaoran said calmly, his stare still fixed on Sakura. Standing before him, she was a trembling mess of a girl. He could tell she was getting sick a lot, and she wasn't sleeping. But as much as he tried to talk to her, she pushed him away with more force.  
  
"I'm going to class. You stop following me and leave me alone." Sakura bit, wiping a stray hair out of her face before stalking out of the bathroom. Syaoran walked with her, and they entered the class and took their seats without questions from their instructor.  
  
Later, Syaoran was walking home from school when he spied Sakura walking alone down the sidewalk. Tomoyo was nowhere in sight, which wasn't like her. Taking yet another opportunity, Syaoran approached Sakura and walked beside her, trying to get her to acknowledge his presence.  
  
"What part of leave me alone don't you get?" Sakura asked, her eyes trained on the horizon in front of her.  
  
"I won't leave you alone until I find out exactly why you're so intent on me not helping you." Syaoran replied, his own gaze on the road in front of him. Sakura stopped, and Syaoran stopped a couple feet ahead of her.  
  
"You know why I don't want you around? Because you are a reminder that not only is my life over, but I have no family anymore!" Sakura shouted, not caring who heard her. Syaoran became confused; the girl was being so damn cryptic, he couldn't figure her out.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Syaoran asked, stepping up to Sakura and looking deep into her eyes. Somewhere behind all that hatred was the answer, and he was going to find it. Sakura drew a ragged breath and let it out in a weary sigh.  
  
"When my dad and brother found out about my little problem, they kicked me out. I have been living in Tomoyo's apartment for a couple weeks now. They were all I had left Syaoran." Sakura said quietly, her eyes watering and her lower lip quivering.  
  
"God, Sakura, I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I didn't want this to happen as much as you didn't. Just let me help you through this." Syaoran said quietly, his eyes pleading with Sakura to let him do something. Anything. Sakura sighed and shook her head.  
  
"You've done enough." The teen said as she turned and walked away, leaving Syaoran alone on the sidewalk. He sighed and hung his head. There had to be some way to make her see that he wanted nothing more than to be there for her.  
  
But how?  
  
*So I have decided that I made Sakura into a pretty big bitch. But who cares, it's my fic! Thanks a lot to those of you who read this, and review for me, and I'll try and make amends for not putting you in this week! Bye!* 


	6. Crashings

Hey everyone, so sorry about the long wait, but I had A) lost my computer and B) lost the disk with the stories I had managed to save on them. But I recently recovered them (and just in time, because my family is once again moving) and I'm going to try and update the fic regularly. Sorry for the inconvenience and enjoy! 

The Luckiest

Eriol stopped at Tomoyo and Sakura's apartment and waited patiently outside for them to come out. Since Syaoran had decided to walk to school every day, and Sakura hated Syaoran, Eriol brought the girls to class each day. The blue haired youth rested his head against the steering wheel, his head turned so he could see the apartment building. He sighed inwardly; the two of them were always late it seemed, between Tomoyo's endless ritual to get ready and Sakura's increasingly turbulent morning sickness. She was nine weeks pregnant now, and hadn't spoken more than three words to Eriol's cousin in weeks despite everyone's attempts to get her to hear him out.

'Am I going to have to go in there after them?! We're going to be late again!' Eriol thought as he checked his watch for the fourth time since he had parked his car along the sidewalk. Of course, being late for Eriol was being twenty minutes early to school. As if they knew what he was thinking, Sakura and Tomoyo walked out of the apartment dressed and ready. Tomoyo flashed a smile at her boyfriend when she got in, and Sakura managed a weak smile as well.

"Not feeling well again, Sakura?" Eriol asked, and Sakura nodded, pulling her light brown hair into a messy ponytail.

"I think I've thrown up more in the past few weeks than in my entire lifetime. I hate this so much." Sakura replied, her voice as weak as the rest of her. Eriol began to drive toward the school, and Tomoyo sighed.

"Well, I still think you should talk to Syaoran. He has told you he's willing to shoulder his responsibility." Tomoyo stated, and Sakura scowled.

"I don't want anything to do with him." Sakura snapped, crossing her arms. Tomoyo turned around in her seat and looked at her best friend with concern.

"You can't just exclude him from his baby's life. It's as much his as yours." Tomoyo pointed out, and Sakura watched Eriol nod his head in silent agreement. Her emerald eyes flashed with anger as she realized Tomoyo and Eriol were right.

"Whatever." Sakura muttered as the three of them parked and got out of the car, heading through the lot toward the school.

Inside his first period class, Syaoran sat and waited. He'd left the house early that morning to walk and clear his mind. For weeks his mind had been concerned with Japanese, Soccer, and Sakura. And obviously those three things didn't come to his mind in that order. He had tried his hardest to do as much as possible to keep his mind off Sakura, but every time he saw her, and watched her sprint toward a bathroom, he felt a pang in his heart and felt more responsible.

'I should just give up. . . so why haven't I?' he thought to himself, turning a page in his textbook and practicing his Japanese slowly in his head. Frustrated, he slammed the book closed.

"It's not that hard, you know." A female voice cut in, shaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up in shock, realizing who was speaking to him, and met her jade eyes with his surprised ocher eyes.

"I need to talk to you." Sakura said, starting for the hallway. Syaoran glanced at his watch and noticed he had fifteen minutes until class started, then rose to his feet and followed Sakura out of the classroom and toward the empty courtyard.

It was a chilly October morning, the sky clouded with dark shades of gray puffy clouds. A wind blew through the trees, scattering leaves all over the ground. Syaoran saw her standing beside a tall tree, her back to him. He approached, wondering what could make her want to talk to him all of a sudden like that. Could she have finally realized he was only wanting to help her? He stopped just behind her, and opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"I want to get an abortion." Sakura whispered, and Syaoran felt his stomach tighten as a shock wave drove through him like a Mack truck.

"Y-you what?" Syaoran stammered, still in shock. Sakura turned around and stared into his eyes, seeing his obvious shock and letting him see the seriousness in her own eyes.

There they were, standing opposite each other, his hands in his pockets, hers crossing her chest like a shield. Pained amber eyes crashed against frightened green eyes, and Syaoran felt himself weaken. He didn't know what to do, what to say, how to act. Hell, nothing like this had ever happened to him. He was seventeen years old, for goodness sakes! How was he supposed to know what to do in this kind of situation?! He wasn't even old enough to be IN it!

"You heard me. I want to have a future. I want to go to college, get my family back. I want everything to go back to the way it was before I got pregnant. This happened at the wrong time in my life, and I don't want to go through it like this." Sakura explained. Syaoran shook his head, desperation replacing his shock.

"Sakura please. . . carry this child. If you don't want it, I'll take it and raise it myself. I'll forgo college and bring the baby up myself if it means you won't kill it." Syaoran spouted, shocked at his willingness to do anything. His head was screaming 'THIS IS YOUR BABY TOO! STAND UP FOR YOUR UNBORN CHILD!' while his heart ached over the decisions set before him.

"It's not that I don't want it. And it's not that I want to kill it. I just don't want my life to end at seventeen before I could live it." Sakura said quietly, losing her icy tone Syaoran had become so accustomed to. For a moment she was back, the girl Syaoran had met two months before had returned.

"If you let me take your burden, you can live your life the way you want to. Just think this over before you go and do something you might regret." Syaoran pleaded. Sakura saw the sincerity in those dark eyes of his, and knew she could trust him. He wasn't going to walk out on her, this seemed too important to him for him to do otherwise. She let her head fall slightly, the tears starting to well up.

"Please let me help you. I've wanted to since I found out about the baby." Syaoran added quietly. Sakura let a sob escape her lips, and he knew she had broken down. He hesitantly extended his arms, inviting her into his arms. Sakura looked up and stared into his eyes, and fell into his arms, finding solace within his warm embrace. They stood together for a few minutes, the wind blowing through their hair as it whipped around them. Finally Sakura broke away from Syaoran, her eyes clearer and holding less anger in them.

"Ok. I'll keep it." Sakura whispered, and Syaoran let out a sigh of relief and put his hands on Sakura's waist.

"And I'll be beside you for everything, I promise." Syaoran answered, making Sakura smile weakly. For the first time she felt like she had something to look forward to. She had something to hang on to during the harder times she knew would come. As long as Syaoran was there with her, she felt she would be able to survive her pregnancy.

"Let's get inside before you catch a cold." Syaoran coaxed, leading Sakura into the school and back into their class. Upon their entrance, Eriol and Tomoyo shot them a 'what-happened-where-the-hell-were-you?' stare. Taking their seats, Syaoran and Sakura just smiled at their friends, letting them know things were about to change.

At lunch, Eriol and Syaoran were sitting together when Sakura and Tomoyo approached their table and sat down across from them. Sakura shot Syaoran a glance, and he smiled softly at her. Eriol and Tomoyo rested their chins on their hands and watched the two of them with interest.

"Alright what's going on?" Eriol asked, and Tomoyo leaned closer to Sakura, who blushed slightly from the attention.

"Syaoran and I have agreed to be civil until the baby's born, and when it is he's taking it." Sakura announced, and Tomoyo's eyes bugged out.

"You're not keeping your own baby? Can't you two raise it together? I mean you wouldn't want your own child to live the way you-"Tomoyo started, but Sakura cut her off with a glare and a quick glance at Syaoran, who looked back with confusion written on his handsome face.

"That's the way it's going to be." Sakura said, the finality in her voice more than evident. Tomoyo nodded, dropping the subject.

"Well, if Syaoran's going to be helping you through this, don't you think you and he should live in the same place until the baby's born?" Eriol suggested. Syaoran nodded his head, and Sakura didn't say anything for a moment.

"Eriol can move in with me, and you can move in with Syaoran, Sakura." Tomoyo piped, preparing to shut up once again. Sakura nodded her head slowly, her eyes staring off into space as she thought about it.

"That would be ok I suppose. But once the baby's born I'm out of here." She said, and the other three nodded.

"We'll move you both tonight after Syaoran's practice then." Tomoyo announced, and it was done. Sakura and Syaoran were going to spend the next six months under the same roof. As Syaoran was walking to his next class, Eriol caught up to him and stopped him.

"Syaoran, I have a quick question for you." Eriol asked, his eyes worried as they looked at Syaoran. Syaoran ran a hand through his messy hair and sighed.

"Does your mother know anything about this?" Eriol asked, and Syaoran froze. He had been so caught up with all this stupid stuff at school he had completely forgotten about his mother. What if she came to visit and found Sakura pregnant in the living room or something?! How was he going to get himself out of it?!

"DAMMIT! Is nothing going to go my way?!" Syaoran cried in frustration, hitting a locker with his fist.

"Maybe we can cover it up for awhile. I mean, she wouldn't come to Japan without notifying you, right?" Eriol asked, and Syaoran shrugged.

"I didn't think she would send me to Japan, but she did. She's the most unpredictable woman in the world, I swear." Syaoran said, his voice reflecting his concern.

"We'll get it taken care of, alright?" Eriol said as the bell rang. Syaoran nodded and started for his next class, his mind juggling yet another problem on his hands. At least he had Sakura to the point where she would socialize with him. But what would living with her be like? And could he really take on a newborn when she gave birth? Had he gotten in deeper than he could handle?

'Never. . . ' Syaoran thought as he sat down in his desk behind Sakura and opened his notebook.

Alright that's it for now, keep an eye out for the update! And for those of you who read "The Benjamin Gate" I lost the file completely so I am having to start out from scratch and have writers block, so it might be awhile. Sorry! 


	7. Savior

Hey everyone, here's another chapter for you all to enjoy. Thanks for the many reviews I received for the previous chapter, you are all super great people! Anyway, I'll shut up so you can all read. 

The Luckiest

"Ok that's the last of it!" Syaoran called over to Eriol as he closed the back of the SUV and waved at his cousin, who gave a thumbs up before putting the vehicle into drive and starting out toward Tomoyo and Sakura's apartment with the last of his things. Sakura watched with Syaoran as Eriol and Tomoyo went out of sight. Syaoran jammed his hands into his pockets, unable to find anything to really say at the time. Sakura sighed and put her hands on her small hips.

"Well. . . I guess we should get my stuff inside before dark." Sakura muttered, leaning down and grabbing a box. Syaoran noticed how large it was and took it out of the petite girl's arms, earning a scowl from her.

"Nothing large. Just get the little things, and I'll take care of the huge things." Syaoran said. Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but Syaoran sent her a piercing 'listen-to-what-I-tell-you-I-know-what's-best' glance. Sakura surrendered, shooting one more scowl at Syaoran before lifting a box of linens and walking toward the apartment.

Sakura followed Syaoran into her new home and set her things in her bedroom. After several more trips, almost all of her possessions were off the street and in the house. On the last trip, Syaoran was carrying a box of pots and pans, Sakura following behind with a lamp. Syaoran missed a step and was sent sprawling onto the floor, the dishes clattering out of the box.

"Omigosh are you alright?" Sakura asked, kneeling down to where Syaoran had rolled over and sat up. He was holding his right elbow, which was already seeping with blood. Sakura set the lamp down and helped Syaoran up, walking him into the apartment and into the kitchen where she snatched a washcloth and ran it under the cold water.

"Stupid steps. . . I knew I should have taken the elevator." Syaoran muttered to himself, avoiding Sakura's eyes. He was slightly embarrassed from his fall, and didn't want to risk turning crimson if he caught her eyes.

"Move your other hand." Sakura commanded, and Syaoran hesitantly pulled back his hand, revealing a pretty good sized gash on his arm below his elbow. Sakura gasped quietly, and Syaoran could see her becoming nauseated at the sight of his blood.

"I can take care of it." Syaoran said softly, trying to take the cloth out of Sakura's hand, but Sakura shook her head. Gently she placed the cold compress on Syaoran's wound, and he hissed in pain. He quickly rinsed and dried his good arm, which was coated in sticky red blood from his accident. Sakura started to tape the cloth around Syaoran's arm when the blood seeped through.

"Omigosh. . . "Sakura mumbled as she paled and took off toward the bathroom. Syaoran knew she was going to be ill, and managed to wrap the tape around his arm and take off after her, the tape roll dangling like a loose string from his arm. He found Sakura in the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. She moaned in misery, and Syaoran's eyes became soft as he knelt down beside her and pulled her loose brown hair away from her face. Sakura turned her face slightly so her eyes could meet Syaoran's.

Quiet amber meets bloodshot green once again.

"Thanks." Sakura mumbled softly, managing a small smile. Syaoran opened his mouth to reply, but Sakura felt another wave of nausea wash over her, and turned her head in time to hit the toilet once again. Syaoran sighed softly and rubbed Sakura's back gently with his good hand. His other arm was above his heart to stem the bleeding.

'It's going to be one hell of a year. . . ' Syaoran thought to himself as Sakura collapsed back against him, completely unable to move.

"It's going to be one hell of a year." Sakura said quietly, and Syaoran smiled quietly and helped her to her feet, keeping his arm above his heart still.

"We'll make it."

Three Weeks Later

Syaoran awoke to the soft pattering of feet and the sound of the toilet seat lifting. He glanced at the clock; it was five thirty in the morning, and he had an hour before he had to wake up. Stretching, the tall youth practically fell out of bed, throwing on a gray shirt over his bare chest. He walked out into the hallway to where a yellow rectangle lit the floor outside the bathroom. He peered inside the open door to find Sakura once again poised over the toilet.

"Hey." Sakura muttered weakly, her weary green eyes welcoming Syaoran as he knelt down and wrapped her pink bathrobe around her tiny body.

"Still going at it?" Syaoran asked, and Sakura nodded. She was just at the three month mark, and was still incredibly sick all the time. She would throw up two or three times a day, but recently it had gotten steadily worse. Sakura couldn't hold down any food, and she was barely keeping water and juice within her either.

"I can't believe it's still coming. . . "Sakura whispered, feeling nausea come over her like a cloak. She wrenched free of Syaoran to throw up in the toilet, then felt the same thing she had felt for three weeks; a hand pulling her hair from her face so she could get fresh air, and another hand slowly rubbing the tension out of her as it traveled up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"I think it's over for now." Sakura said, leaning back as she had become accustomed to. Syaoran let her fall weakly back into his arms, and he sighed.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital." Syaoran coaxed. He had been hinting at it for a week, but Sakura refused adamantly for some reason.

"I'm ok. My mom used to have morning sickness like this when she was pregnant for me and my brother." Sakura replied. Syaoran rose to his feet and looked down at Sakura sitting against the wall. She was gaunt from not being able to keep her meals down, and her eyes were consistently red as if she'd been crying her eyes out all night. He reached down and scooped the tiny teenager into his arms, and despite her protests, carried her back to her room and placed her back in bed.

"It's a good thing it's Saturday, otherwise I'd be missing school." Syaoran said, leaving the room and returning moments later with a cordless phone. Sakura shook her head and winced.

"I told you my mom was like this." Sakura protested. Syaoran shook his head.

"Are you your mom?"

"No."

"Then let me help, ok?"

Sakura, too weak to protest any longer, flopped back against her bed and watched as Syaoran dialed the local hospital. She watched him as he spoke with the head doctor, how he explained the whole situation and asked what he could possibly do to make her better. Make her better. He really did care about how she felt, and the realization sank into Sakura slowly. He wasn't just doing this because he felt bad about her being pregnant. He cared. Maybe not a whole lot, but he cared none the less. Sakura smiled as Syaoran turned off the phone and looked at Sakura with his normal scowl and dark brown eyes.

"The doctor says it could be your vitamins, or you could be overdoing it at school. He wants you to come in today and get a check up." Syaoran said, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I don't need some damned doctor telling me what's what." Sakura said stubbornly, but one look from Syaoran told her that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I'll get ready then." Sakura said, defeated. She slipped out of her bed and walked slowly past Syaoran, who smiled and shook his head.

'God help us if our baby has her stubbornness.'

On the way to the hospital, Syaoran looked over at Sakura, who was sitting quietly in the bus seat beside him. She was gazing out the window at the sprawling city before her, at the wonders she wanted so badly to go out and see. He wondered what she wanted to be in her life. She had never talked about what she wanted to become, and the topic really never came up after he was told about the baby. Syaoran imagined Sakura as various professionals and smiled. She could be anything. She was that great of a person.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, waving her hand in front of his face and making him jolt out of his daydream. He stared down into Sakura's endless green eyes and felt himself being pulled in them, as if he were compelled to find something within the mysterious hue.

"Syaoran you're freaking me out." Sakura said simply, and Syaoran looked away, blushing crimson.

"You mentioned your mom this morning. Tell me about her. Tell me about your whole family." Syaoran asked. He noticed Sakura flinch slightly, and cast her gaze back out the window.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I just figured since we're going to be living with each other for the next six months we could learn something about each other." Syaoran said, looking down at his hands. Sakura sighed and turned back around, getting Syaoran's attention.

"Tell me about yours first."

Syaoran took his turn to cringe this time. Did he want to tell Sakura about his family? About the mother who would detest Sakura to her dying day for "trying to ruin her son's life?"? She wouldn't even consider Sakura beyond the fact that she was carrying a Li's child and was just "in it for the money". Yeah, that would make the next few months go by so much better.

"Um. . . well. . . I have a mom and four sisters." Syaoran said weakly, earning a look of disapproval from Sakura.

"If that's all I'm getting from you, then you can wait for a better time to talk about my family." Sakura muttered, staring out the window of the bus once again. Sighing in defeat, Syaoran leaned back against the uncomfortable bus seat and closed his eyes softly.

'This is harder than I thought. And it's just the start.'

"Kinomoto Sakura!" the receptionist screeched over the sound of the buzzing crowd in the waiting room. Sakura and Syaoran stood, walking together over to the tall gangly woman and listening to her directions to their exam room. They walked in silence, hands in pockets. Upon their arrival to the room, Sakura and Syaoran found a kind older man with gray hair that was becoming scarce on the top of his head filling out a clipboard at a small desk. He looked up, his steely eyes making contact with the young couple's eyes before smiling and extending a hand.

"Doctor Kido. You must be Sakura Kinomoto. And Mr. Kinomoto?" the man asked, nodding toward Syaoran.

"Li. I'm Syaoran Li." Syaoran said quietly, praying he didn't recognize his name and say something about his money. God, he didn't want someone being all syrupy to him because he had the inheritance of one of the most influential clans in China. Doctor Kido shrugged and motioned Sakura to lie down on the exam table.

"So how far are we, Miss Kinomoto?" Doctor Kido asked, getting out his machines and gadgets as Sakura watched warily.

"Three months." Sakura said confidently, and Syaoran smiled nervously. Doctor Kido instructed Sakura to lift her shirt, and she did, revealing her mostly flat tummy, along with the tiny little lump on her abdomen.

"Well it looks like you're progressing rather well, dear. You look to be about the right size for someone in their first trimester." The doctor said, squeezing some gel onto Sakura's stomach. Syaoran watched Sakura's skin jump as the cold substance hit her warm skin.

"So why is she sick so frequently?" Syaoran piped in, feeling slightly left out of the whole thing. He DID after all, help make the little thing inside Sakura that everyone was so interested in.

"Probably her diet, vitamin usage, or maybe genetics. I would wager it's one or all of those, so we'll change two of three of them today." Doctor Kido said, his eyes watching the black screen in front of them. Suddenly on the screen there was motion, and blobs of indiscernible objects became visible.

"Is that what's in there?" Syaoran asked, and Sakura smirked.

"That, young man, is your baby. It's still a pretty tiny thing, but you can see its eyes and mouth if you look just over there. And right there is what looks to be a hand." The doctor replied, and Syaoran's mouth dropped open. He could see every detail of what was being pointed out, and he stood amazed.

"Oh my God." Sakura muttered, unable to find the words to describe her astonishment. The doctor looked at the couple staring at their baby and smiled softly to himself. It was probably the first time that they realized that this was really going to happen to them.

"Alright Sakura, let's get you all cleaned off. I'm going to prescribe a gentler prenatal vitamin and recommend that you lay off the normal teenager's diet from now on." Doctor Kido said, and Sakura nodded. The older man looked at Syaoran, who nodded with determination. If it would make Sakura stop throwing up, he would stand on his head for six months.

The trip home was similar to the trip to the hospital, minus the comments about family. Sakura sat on the outside this time, and watched Syaoran as he stared out the window. She was exhausted from the excursion, but inwardly felt better about going. And seeing her baby for the first time had put some things in perspective for her as well. Now she wasn't sure she wanted to part with it completely. Maybe she would visit every now and then, be a part of its life somehow. It was too soon to tell; Sakura was still trying to decide what her life would be at the moment after the baby was born.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, and Syaoran turned his head, his ocher eyes meeting her jade eyes without a word. Sakura looked down at her hands, then back up to Syaoran's waiting eyes.

"If we have a girl I get to name her." Sakura said, earning a smile from Syaoran. He nodded and let Sakura lean her head against his shoulder.

"And if it's a boy?" Syaoran asked curiously. He expected Sakura to say Tomoyo could name it if it were a boy, and to be honest he didn't mind. He wasn't even thinking about what he would name his future son or daughter.

"You would, of course." Sakura replied, and Syaoran felt warmth in that statement wrap his heart up as if in a freshly dried comforter. Syaoran looked down at Sakura to reply after a few moments of silence, and found her drifting to sleep on his shoulder. Syaoran sighed and shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips.

'Well, maybe it won't be AS bad as I thought.' Syaoran thought to himself as he sat quietly for the rest of the trip home.

So that was pretty . . . . bad. Sorry I couldn't makw it better, but as you see I'm no Shakespeare hehe. Anyway, if you feel the need to send some kind (or even unkind, I care not) words my way, feel free. Otherwise, have a great day reading everyone's work! 


	8. Not So Secret Anymore

Hey everyone here's the next chapter, and I'm hoping it isn't too bad, but you all know I'm my worst critic. In any event, if you enjoy this fic, thanks so much! If not, flame away. 

The Luckiest

Eriol sat on the couch, his finger occasionally flinching slightly, the television station changing with every flinch. Click-Comedy Central. Click-HGTV. Click-TBS. The quick flicker of sound was abruptly stopped as he flipped to yet another station. Dark eyes concentrating on the next show he changed to, Eriol continued to surf as if he were on a mission to find the best show possible on the television.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was in the kitchen finishing the dinner dishes. She quietly washed the last plate, taking a moment to stare out into the darkness of the night. She smiled at the sight of a small family walking, the young man guiding the stroller along while his love walked alongside him. Her thoughts drifted to Sakura and Syaoran, and she realized they would never have a moment like that. Not with Sakura intent on handing off the baby and going to who knew where for school. Tomoyo sighed, inwardly wishing for her friends to try and make things work out between them. Drying the plate in her hand, Tomoyo placed it back in the cupboard and hung the towel before walking into the living room where Eriol was intently watching a NASCAR race.

"I can't understand a word they're saying, but it's so. . . entrancing." Eriol murmured, his eyes glued to the screen as the cars sped around the track. Tomoyo smirked; Eriol always had a thing for American pastimes, and this was no exception. Cuddling closer to him, she pulled a book off the stand next to her and thumbed through to the page she had left off on.

"Eriol, do you think Syaoran and Sakura will raise the baby together in the long run?" Tomoyo asked, her violet eyes still concentrating on her reading. Eriol shifted his gaze from the television to his girlfriend's pensive stare at the page, then shrugged.

"Sakura's made it clear that she wants nothing to do with the baby. Syaoran told me she's only carrying it because he made a deal with her to take full responsibility and let her go her own way." Eriol replied.

"But don't you want to leave room for something to happen? For them to fall for each other or something? I just think it's a shame that they're going to have this child and tear the family apart the moment he or she comes into it." Tomoyo said, putting the book down and looking at Eriol with large sad eyes.

"Sure I think it's lousy, but there's nothing we can do about it. It's their lives, their decisions. We're just going to have to support those decisions." Eriol answered.

"I know you're right, but soon she's going to have this baby. In four months she's going to be a mother, and Syaoran's going to be a dad. I guess I'm just hanging onto some hope that whatever was between them that night five months ago will come back to them before they make a mistake they'll both regret." Tomoyo added, and Eriol nodded.

"If this is your way of telling me you're going to poke around and see if they are falling for each other, then be my guest. But when everything falls down on you and you make yourself look silly don't come to me and ask me why I didn't tell you not to do this." Eriol said, a smile forming on his lips. He knew Tomoyo wanted them to be together like a family. After all, Sakura's family had their trouble, and she only wanted to see her get the family she deserved.

"You know me too well." Tomoyo said, a sweet smile crossing her face before being drown out with a gentle kiss from Eriol. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing his comforting warmth closer to her and hugging onto him tightly.

"It's getting late. Let's get to bed. We have class tomorrow, remember?" Eriol muttered between kisses. Tomoyo pulled away and pouted, her dark hair falling around her face like a dark halo.

"What if I don't want to go to bed just yet? What if I want to do something else?" Tomoyo asked, her lips pouting as she looked at Eriol, who caught her drift perfectly. Without a moment's hesitation he scooped her up and carried her giggling into their bedroom and closed the door.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up slowly. Yet another morning without morning sickness, and she was ecstatic. The brunette reached for the ceiling, her fingers aching to touch heaven but finding themselves just short. Sakura got out of bed and walked over to the mirror in her room, taking in her appearance with worry. She was obviously showing her pregnancy by now, and her uniforms were being let out more and more, but the belly still showed. She had been hearing the people around her whisper the cruel rumors about her, but paid them no mind. It wasn't like she could do anything about it anyway.

'If only I could hide you forever. It's not that I'm ashamed of you, I just don't know if I can handle all the people around me being horrible to me.' Sakura thought, rubbing her tummy gently and feeling a smile tug at her lips when the baby inside her kicked back.

It had been a strange two months at her apartment. She was feeling so many different emotions, and all of them at the same time. She found herself crying whenever Syaoran even smiled at her, then screaming at him when he asked what was wrong. Her choice of diet had changed as well, becoming much more. . . diverse than it used to be. Just the other day she had walked down to the corner store, bought potato chips, dill pickles, and fudge, and made a sundae. She laughed as Syaoran made his first trip to the bathroom to heave up his lunch. She called it sympathy pains for the months of intense morning sickness she endured.

The emerald eyes softened slightly at the thought of Syaoran. He had truly stepped up and acted like a man during these last couple of months, making sure Sakura was eating at least SOME normal food, comforting her when she did have the rare bout of morning sickness, and making her laugh when she felt fat. Sakura felt a shock through her heart as she realized how much closer she had gotten to Syaoran, and how good it was to have him nearby sometimes. Slipping into her robe and slippers, Sakura made her way across the hall to where Syaoran was in bed sleeping, his rhythmic breathing the only sound coming from his room. Quietly she snuck in, knowing exactly where the floor creaked and avoiding those places almost expertly. Soon she found herself at the edge of his bed, kneeling down and watching him sleep.

He was cherubic in his slumber, his dark eyelashes framing his closed eyes like the doorway to a mystery. Messy chocolate hair was everywhere, sticking out in every possible direction. He looked almost childish there, lying on his stomach with one arm underneath his pillow. Sakura felt her heartbeat quicken ever so slightly as she felt the urge to just kiss his cheek. But she fought it, knowing that it would be wrong. They were wrong in what they had done months before and now paid for it with a child. Any more feelings could further slow her progress toward her goals.

'But one small kiss wouldn't hurt. . . ' Sakura thought. She knew Syaoran was a pretty heavy sleeper, and wouldn't feel a thing when she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. He sighed in his sleep, and Sakura smiled gently. If her child had anything of its father, she decided it would be something good. As she turned and walked away, a pair of dark amber eyes slowly opened, watching her sneak back out of his room. Syaoran took in a breath, letting her walk out of the room. What had happened could have been a figment of his imagination. She could have just been sleepwalking or something. He wasn't about to go ask her about it, it would be a horribly awkward situation. Instead he let his eyes close once again to wait on the alarm to go off.

Syaoran and Sakura waited for Eriol and Tomoyo to pick them up, their breath showing in the January cold. As if they had willed it, Eriol pulled up to the side of the road, and the couple loaded their things into the car. As they began driving, Tomoyo looked back at Sakura and gave her a devilish smile and a wink. Sakura looked at Tomoyo with confusion before understanding fully what her friend was trying to get across to her. They pulled into the parking lot, and as the foursome walked toward the building Sakura pulled Tomoyo to her, slowing down to let the boys get out of earshot.

"Did you do what I think you did?" Sakura asked, her curiosity paying off with an excited nod from Tomoyo.

"We did. It was amazing. I'm so glad I waited for him. He was worth it." Tomoyo exclaimed, and Sakura immediately asked for details. As they walked up the steps, they were stopped by a couple of girls with heavy makeup and sarcastic smirks.

"Well if it isn't Prego herself. We all know you're trying to hide it, Kinomoto, but just come out with the truth. So who's the daddy? Or can't you remember?" one of the girls asked, and Tomoyo instantly was in her face.

"What's it to you, Krissy? Afraid it could be your boyfriend or something? Well think again, because Sakura doesn't go for freaks like your man." Tomoyo said boldly, and Sakura nodded. Krissy scoffed at Tomoyo, twirling some of her flaxen blonde hair in her hand and looking at her redheaded friend with a smirk.

"So I see you have your little friend making all your comebacks for you, Kinomoto. How weak. In any event, we all know you're a whore with no idea who the father of your baby is. For all we know, you went out and got wasted and did the first thing you saw. How tasteless, Kinomoto." Krissy argued, glaring daggers at Sakura.

"It's not going to work on me, you stupid bimbo. I'm not telling you so you can pull some cheap ass trick on him to break us apart. He's not from around here anyway, so you couldn't find him if you tried. Now get out of my way, you stupid worthless bitch." Sakura said calmly, taking a few steps up to Krissy and pushing her out of their way so she could walk into the building.

"You're just a stupid whore, Kinomoto, and everyone knows it. It doesn't matter who your family is, we all know who you are." Krissy called after Sakura, but she paid no attention as she and Tomoyo walked into the school.

"Why didn't you tell Krissy that Syaoran was the baby's father?" Tomoyo asked quietly. Krissy's boyfriend Jack was on the same soccer team with Syaoran, and seemed to get pummeled to the ground by him on a regular basis. Sakura shrugged and walked toward their classroom.

"There's no need to ruin two reputations." Sakura said simply. Tomoyo nodded quietly, not arguing with her friend. She had to listen to what Eriol told her. As Tomoyo continued to her locker, Sakura felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her to the wall. She looked up to see one of the soccer players holding her against the wall with a smirk.

"Hey Kinomoto, after you pop that one out how about you and me go somewhere? I'll treat you better than the guy who did this to you ever could." He said, a hint of ridicule in his voice. Sakura shook her head and tried to push past the athlete, but he pressed her against the wall with his strong body, squishing her slightly.

"Fuck off." Sakura whispered. The tall young man laughed and reached around to grab her rear with his hands. Sakura choked back a cry of shock, then pushed with all her might against him, freeing herself to walk quickly to her class. She slid into her seat in front of Syaoran, who looked at her with concern. He opened his mouth to ask, but the bell rang and the class began.

At lunch, Sakura and Tomoyo sat with Eriol, eating the lunches quietly. Sakura could feel the stares and hear the intense whispering about her, and wrote it off. Tomoyo watched her friend ignore the obvious chatter about her, and tried to smile.

"Sakura, can I ask you a question?" Tomoyo asked, and Sakura nodded, taking a drink of her juice. Tomoyo cleared her throat, taking a look at Eriol for support.

"Could anything ever happen between you and Syaoran romantically?" Tomoyo managed, and Sakura nearly spit out her milk. Had Syaoran said something to Eriol this morning about the kiss?! Was he even AWAKE when that happened?! Sakura turned a bright shade of red and shook her head.

"Last time we got romantically involved we got pregnant. I don't think it wise to try something beyond him being the father of my baby." Sakura said quietly, making sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. Tomoyo nodded, but Eriol could see the slightest hint of indecision in Sakura's brilliant green eyes. Before anyone could continue, Syaoran sat down and began his lunch, earning a strained smile from Tomoyo, a smile from Eriol, and a light blush from Sakura, who got up from the table to throw out her trash.

"Syaoran, do you think it's possible for anything to happen between you and Sakura beyond making this baby?" Tomoyo blurted suddenly, and Syaoran almost choked on his ham.

"Are you TRYING to make me choke?! No, we're not going anywhere beyond this. I'm the father of her child, and I am doing what I have to do as a man. Nothing more." Syaoran said quietly. Tomoyo nodded sadly, looking at Eriol and taking another bite of her lunch. Sakura sat back down, and the two of them exchanged glances, then turned away blushing. Eriol smirked, knowing Tomoyo had done a lot more than just ask a question.

She'd planted the seeds of 'what if' in their heads.

Alright, sorry it's not that great. But I'm trying to write a new fic, and it's gotten off to a slow start. . . considering I have one chapter up in the course of four months! I have writer's block!! Send me some love, ya'll, I need it! 


	9. Adding To The Noise

Hi everyone, I'm back to updating (read the new chapter of 'With You' to find out the deal with me and my long absences) so here's another chapter of a story you've probably all forgotten. I'm determined to finish these two fics, or at least this one since it's shorter before I start posting the new one I'm working on. Anyway, thanks!

The Luckiest

Four quick weeks later, and it was the middle of February. Sakura and Syaoran were starting to make a list of things they would be needing to purchase soon, and as the days grew less, the list grew more. It was as if the queen of England was coming into their home, they were planning so carefully. Pouring over their list, Sakura with her extended stomach and Syaoran with his watchful gaze, one would think them a very devoted couple.

As school let out that day, Tomoyo and Sakura walked toward Eriol's car together to wait on the boys to get out of the building. Sakura noticed her friend wringing her hands and couldn't help but wonder what was bothering her so much. The raven haired girl was practically about to pull her hair out for some reason, and it wasn't like her to not tell Sakura. . . well, everything. Stopping at the car, they pulled their coats around their bodies a little more and stood in silence for a moment before Sakura spoke up.

"You want to go get something to eat? I've been craving corndogs for a couple days now." Sakura suggested, but Tomoyo shook her head.

"I actually have something to get done today, but maybe later?" Tomoyo replied, and Sakura nodded, her soft brown bangs falling into her eyes.

"Is everything okay, Tomoyo? You've been kind of. . . antsy today." Sakura asked, and Tomoyo nodded quickly.

"Everything's fine. You know, I think I'll just walk back to the apartment. I could use the air." Tomoyo stated, and before Sakura could say anything, her best friend was walking briskly down the sidewalk, her dark hair bouncing atop her head. Eriol and Syaoran emerged moments later from the school, and Syaoran stood next to Sakura while Eriol watched Tomoyo as she walked away.

"Is she okay? She was awfully quiet last night." Eriol said, and Sakura shrugged.

"I know something's bothering her, but I couldn't say what. She wouldn't tell me." Sakura said quietly. Syaoran watched his cousin become worried, but mask it with a nonchalant smile.

"She probably has some sort of test. I'm sure she'll be fine once she walks off the stress." He said, and Syaoran nodded. Eriol unlocked the car and got in, but Sakura stopped.

"I forgot something in my locker. Wait up for me, ok?" Sakura said quickly, walking back into the school. Syaoran leaned back against the passenger seat, his soft amber eyes closing as he sighed.

"How are things going?" Eriol asked, and Syaoran smiled lightly.

"Things are going alright. We're getting the last of the baby things next weekend, then we'll be ready for the whole Lamaze thing. After that, it's just a matter of time." Syaoran replied.

"It really is a shame you two wouldn't work out beyond being the parents of a child. You two work pretty well together. Not to mention she's gorgeous." Eriol replied, and Syaoran nodded, his eyes opening.

"She wants to go out into the world. Who am I to stop her?" Syaoran asked, and Eriol nodded.

"Well, I still think you two would be a handsome couple." Eriol said, and Syaoran opened the door of the car and stepped out.

"Where are you going?" Eriol asked, adjusting his glasses with his index finger and moving some shaggy blue hair from his face.

"She's been gone too long. We have an appointment in an hour, and we still have to get home and catch the bus." Syaoran stated, then jogged back into the school to find Sakura.

The hallways were empty as Syaoran walked through them, his footsteps echoing in the silence. He rounded the corner to where Sakura's locker was, but stopped and ducked back around it when the sounds of belittlement could be heard. He peered around the corner, not wanting to get into whatever insult fest was ensuing.

"Admit it, whore, you don't know who he is." Syaoran heard one harsh sounding young woman say, a chorus of agreeing voices echoing hers. The next voice made his eyes bulge out of their sockets.

"It's none of your damn business anyway, so if you would just leave me the hell alone, I'll go my separate way." Sakura said quietly. She was tired from a long day of school, and being pregnant just made her fatigue worse. And now Krissy was back with a whole posse of other kids berating her like there was no tomorrow.

"I'll bet she fucked the whole soccer team and doesn't know who the father is." Another girl challenged, and the other girls laughed harshly. Syaoran watched Sakura's eyes burn with tears, but she shook them off.

"Think what you want. Spread any rumors you want. I'm not fucking telling you jack." Sakura said, pushing her way past the crowd and making her way down the hallway. Syaoran, seeing she was coming, took off down the hall and stopped, pretending to be walking back into the school to find Sakura. She rounded the corner, and upon seeing Syaoran tried to wipe her watering eyes and force a weak smile.

"Is everything okay?" Syaoran asked as he turned and walked with the small girl back out of the school. Sakura nodded, and Syaoran's heart fell slightly. He had expected her to come out and tell him about the girls and the horrible things they were saying about her. He opened his mouth to say something, that he had heard the whole thing, but he couldn't make his voice work. Sakura got into the car, and Syaoran followed, shutting the door and sitting in silence as Eriol put it into gear and sent it rolling down the street.

"Well Sakura you're looking pretty good for your second trimester. I would say the baby is going to end up coming in late May or early June at the latest." Doctor Kido announced, showing more ultrasound photos of the baby in Sakura's belly. Syaoran sat at Sakura's side, watching with wide eyes as the baby moved and bucked inside the woman beside him. He took a moment to look at Sakura, and saw her staring at the screen with a look he couldn't quite place.

"We're having our final exams in late May, and graduation is in June. Do you think I could have a C-section or something to have it early?" Sakura asked, and the doctor shook his head.

"I don't advise it. Unless something is deathly wrong, a C-section should not be performed. There is too much chance for complications." Doctor Kido said matter- of-factly, and Sakura sighed and nodded.

"I'll see you two in a month, alright?" Doctor Kido instructed, and Syaoran nodded, while Sakura just looked down at her stomach. He closed the door, and Sakura pulled her shirt down over her now more than obvious lump. Struggling to sit up, she jerked away from Syaoran when he attempted to help her.

"I can do this myself. I don't need you coddling me dammit." Sakura said angrily, and Syaoran nodded, walking with Sakura as she grabbed her coat and left the exam room.

"Sakura, why are you pushing me away all of a sudden?" Syaoran asked as they walked into their apartment after a silent bus ride. Sakura shrugged and went into the kitchen, pinning up the ultrasound pictures onto the fridge like a child puts up art for her mother.

"None of your business." Sakura said sharply, and Syaoran grabbed her arm. He made Sakura look into his dark amber eyes, and he could see her worry.

"What's going on? I heard those girls talking to you at the school today. Why won't you just tell them it's me?" Syaoran asked. Sakura's green eyes teared up again, and Syaoran felt his heart pang with guilt.

"I don't want you going through this too. You shouldn't be made fun of because of me." Sakura whispered, pulling her arm away from Syaoran and turning away. He knew how kids were at school, hell anywhere. Pregnant girls were usually easy girls, and that just wasn't the case here. They're case was special; they'd made a mistake. Sakura was no whore and Syaoran knew it.

"This isn't a time to be selfless, Sakura. You know I'm here through everything. And that means bitchy teenagers too." Syaoran said quietly, but Sakura didn't turn around. He touched her shoulder very gently, and she finally turned, revealing her tear stained face.

"I know." Sakura said miserably, and Syaoran pulled her into a hug. Sakura didn't resist; she was much too exhausted to try. They held each other for a moment, the dim light of the kitchen surrounding them like a soft shroud. They pulled slightly away so they could see each other, and their eyes met. For a moment the world moved back to when they barely knew each other, and the attraction snapped between them like a sparkler. Before Syaoran could stop himself, he leaned down and took Sakura's lips in his for the first time since they had sex six months before.

It was like an explosion of fireworks in their minds when their lips collided together again. For a moment they didn't do anything, they just reveled in the feeling of the other's lips on their own. Sakura broke the moment when she pulled Syaoran a little closer to her, her stomach preventing them from getting too close. Syaoran ran his hand through the petite girl's hair, taking in her scent as he pried open her mouth with his tongue ever so gently. Their tongues danced together for a split second when the phone rang, startling them out of their moment. They pulled apart, staring at each other before letting go and moving to the phone.

"Hello?" Syaoran asked, slightly drunk from the kiss he had just shared with Sakura. His eyes drifted to the girl, who sat at the kitchen table staring at her hands. Was she thinking about what just happened? Was she already regretting it? He wanted to know so desperately, but at the same time he wanted to know how he himself felt. It was such a spur of the moment thing, he didn't know what caused it. Could it be him feeling bad for her? Could it be something else? Shaking his head, he listened to the person on the other line.

"Have you seen Tomoyo? She hasn't been home yet, and school was out five hours ago." Eriol said on the other line, and Syaoran's eyes narrowed. It wasn't like Tomoyo to just not come home. Fearing something had happened, Syaoran told Eriol he would go look for her, and hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Sakura said, startling Syaoran from his thoughts. Her voice was almost foreign to him, almost not real. He looked down at her, her small arms wrapped around her body, little belly showing through his oversized sweatshirt she had commandeered.

"Tomoyo didn't come home tonight. I'm going out to see if I can find her." Syaoran said, taking his coat and putting it on as Sakura followed him.

"I'm coming with you. I know all the places she would go if she needed to think. And I think that's what she needed today. She wasn't herself." Sakura said, trying her best to put the kiss she had shared with Syaoran to the back of her mind. It had to have been one of those caught-in-the-moment kisses. It had to be. She couldn't let it be anything more, because to Sakura, Syaoran was the lock that would keep every dream of hers from coming true. Him and this baby. . . their baby.

Syaoran couldn't argue with Sakura; she did have a point. If anyone would know where Tomoyo was hiding out, it would be her. So Syaoran did what anyone in his position could do. He handed Sakura her coat and locked the door behind them as they set out into the cold evening air.

During their walk, Sakura's mind was ablaze with questions about what had happened at the apartment. Was it something he had wanted to do for awhile now? Hadn't Syaoran only wanted to be around her to help her through this pregnancy because he felt bad? If he wanted her, she didn't know how she could react; part of her was still aching for him the same way she had months before in England, but the other part of her wanted to get far away from anything associated with him. She couldn't make her feelings sort themselves out, and it was tearing her in half. Sakura glanced over at Syaoran when she knew he was looking the other way and took in his dark handsome features accented by his chocolate hair. He was such a handsome man, and yet there was so much more about him that she was attracted to, like his caring nature regarding her, and his willingness to surrender his life for the good of her own. She hadn't known anyone to do that before in her life.

Sakura quickly changed her glance to something else when Syaoran looked over at her with his dark stormy ocher eyes. He watched her, walking beside him quietly with her hands in her pockets, her light brown hair blowing in the chilly night air. In any light she continued to look angelic, and that very look had him hooked from the moment he laid eyes on her. But how was he hooked? Was he in it for her body, because if he was he knew he was wrong. Or could he possibly be in this situation for something else, something real? Syaoran shook his head, unable to make everything add up correctly. He had thought about her while he was in Hong Kong, but hadn't longed to see her. But the moment he learned about the baby he knew he had a duty to fulfill. Perhaps Sakura was nothing more than a duty, and the kiss was partially out of pity, and partially out of lust. He couldn't make his mind center on anything as he walked through the cold in silence.

"You know, I shouldn't have let you come out here, you could get sick." Syaoran said suddenly, breaking the silence with his masculine voice. Sakura shook her head and looked away.

"I'll be fine. My mother never stayed in on cold days when she was pregnant." Sakura replied, walking on without dropping a beat. Syaoran raised an eyebrow; all he knew about Sakura's mother was that she didn't go to the doctor and didn't get sick when she went out in the cold. He'd known Sakura for too long to not know anything about her past.

"Tell me about your mother. Please." Syaoran asked, and Sakura stopped, turning to face him with cautious emerald eyes.

"Why do you think you need to know?" Sakura asked, and Syaoran shrugged. He didn't know why he HAD to know, he just wanted to.

"I just thought we could get to know each other better. That I can tell our baby about his mother's mother someday." Syaoran said, and Sakura laughed out loud.

"It'll really want to know all about my mother, and her bipolar disease. How she went loony and jumped off a bridge and left my dad to raise me and my brother. Our baby will love hearing that it may get the disease from me because I could be carrying it right this moment." Sakura exploded, her eyes fiery and filled with anger Syaoran hadn't seen his whole life.

"I didn't know." Syaoran said. Sakura shook her head and moved away from Syaoran a little, her breath coming out of her mouth in strong white puffs.

"I was three when she did it. My father raised me and Touya the only way he knew how. I promised him I wouldn't disappoint him, and when I got pregnant, it was the ultimate disappointment and I moved out. I couldn't bear the thought of him being ashamed of me and living under the same roof as him and my brother." Sakura said quietly. Syaoran stood amazed for a moment; she had lied to him about being kicked out of her home. Her father had no idea she was even carrying a child.

"Why didn't you just say so? Why'd you have to lie?" Syaoran asked, and Sakura shrugged, looking into his eyes with misery.

"You know, I don't know. I was scared, I still am. Let's just forget this even happened." Sakura whispered, seeking Syaoran's agreement in his dark eyes. Syaoran scowled, then relented, not wanting to make things worse.

"It's ok. It's in the past. I'm just glad you told me about your mother. I'm sure I would have liked her." Syaoran answered, and Sakura smiled.

"You would have, I'm sure." Sakura said, letting a smile spread over her face. It was quickly wiped out, however, when Sakura spied Tomoyo sitting alone on a nearby bench.

"Tomoyo?!" Sakura cried, making her way toward the small young woman, Syaoran following behind quickly. Tomoyo looked up, her violet eyes red and puffy.

"Sakura, I-" Tomoyo started, but Sakura stopped her before she could finish.

"Where have you been? We've all been worried sick!" Sakura cried. Syaoran stopped behind Sakura, looking at Tomoyo carefully. He could tell she'd been crying for some time, and who knew how long she had been sitting there on that bench. Tomoyo handed something to Sakura, who held it in her hand before gasping in shock.

"I'm pregnant." Tomoyo whispered, and Syaoran's eyes widened. His mind could only conjure one thought for the entire thing.

'This is one fucked up school year. . . '

As if this could get any more ridiculous! Now Eriol and Tomoyo are pregnant too!? Thanks for reading, and for the ones who like this story and have been waiting on an update, here it is so let me know if it's bad or not. Later all, have a good night.


End file.
